<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Hate You... Not by FineappleQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991974">I Hate You... Not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FineappleQueen/pseuds/FineappleQueen'>FineappleQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blue has a thing for being restrained, Dancing, Ecto Genitalia, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lovers to Frienimies to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, Nightmare snaps, Pain, Papa Error, Protective Error, Protective Ink, Temporary Amnesia, Yikes, it gets better eventually, seggy times</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FineappleQueen/pseuds/FineappleQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ink is nothing without Error and Error is nothing without Ink. </p><p>A take on all the multiverse and how they came to be while also trying to understand the importance of communication and feelings. (I'm not that deep but Error sure is.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue/Nightmare, Ink/Error, Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life means nothing without a spark of inspiration and creativity to keep one running, for without it a husk is born. Perhaps that's why creativity was made in the first place. A hollow shell suddenly booming with life and luster. Never to be bored or lacking in flowing thoughts. What had started out as a blip of black and white turned into a wondrous being named Ink. </p><p> </p><p>Ink stared out into the space in front of him, looking out at their creator before blinking and forgetting who exactly that was. His eyes shut once again and a small bubble appeared before his eyes, lasting a few seconds before it vanished without a trace. </p><p>Looking down at his hands he found white bones, decorated with a soft glow of golden patterns that started at their fingertips. Ink rattled at the find and looked down at himself. More pristine white bones, but they felt lacking in a way.</p><p>A small shiver rack through their bones and Ink imagined warmth, coverings, a bloom of emotions flowed through the creator and a colorful velvet cloak adorned them. He stood and twirled, letting a few bubbles circle them and Ink heard laughter and love. </p><p>The spinning came to a slow stop in the black void as his eyes settled on the bubble and it popped. A quick sharp sting followed after every pop the bubbles made, directed at Ink's soul. </p><p>The creator fell to their knees at the small bursts of pain, confusion spreading through them but as quickly as it came, it was no longer with them.</p><p> Sitting up straight, bursts of light filled the creator's sockets, flooding them with memories and thoughts of those who now surrounded them in each bubble that appeared, only a few at a time. When the pop came he tensed up but eventually it became a soft present ache as more and more bubbles came to be. </p><p>Ink sat in the void for awhile, alone, going over thoughts and memories of limitless lives gained and lost. They kept the creator busy and full of ideas of new worlds to make and live through. Each time one popped a new multiverse took its place with far greater development and even more life. </p><p>Bubbles filled the creators every waking moment, not that they needed much sleep anyways. One thing made itself clear though, time was nonexistent to the creator. </p><p>Ink hummed while circling one of the bubbles, sighing as it popped in his face. He wiped away the stray tear that followed after the bubble was gone. "Why is it everywhere? War… why can't everyone get along in their little worlds. Am I trying to reach for something impossible?" Ink tapped his foot in the void and crossed his arms. </p><p>"Even though I try, it never seems to work out. Am… Am I a bad creator?" Ink jumped as multiple bubbles appeared and surrounded him. Flurries of destruction and hate coursed through the multiverse while suffering came along in the aftermath. </p><p>The creator collapsed as the many thoughts of anger towards their God rack Ink's soul. Caught in a loop like that for a long while. Ink clutched at his cloak, miserable and unable to breathe as they lay guilt ridden until the last bubble popped and a few tame ones came back. Ones where they knew not of the creator and Ink was able to cry for a little while. </p><p>Ink's grip on reality within the void became null as he stayed put, aimlessly watching the verses pass them. Eons passed in the bubbles that came and went, each seemingly longer than the last bubble. </p><p>His hand was less glowing than before, more lifeless and turning black as limitless time passed. Ink stared at his hand, thinking. </p><p>What if there were beings like himself? In look only, as he was unable to make someone exactly like themself. </p><p>A bonely figure who was not alone as he was, perhaps with someone familiar to them too? A skeletal sibling, a partner in crime. A smile made its way to Ink's face, feeling warmth for the first time in awhile as they made the siblings in his image, one short and stout, the other tall and lanky to even things out. </p><p>Ink's creations were built in a calm world, full of laughter and love, but where there was love, there also was LOVE from the past creations Ink had been trying to forget. So even in this multiverse, as the others, there was war. </p><p>This seemed to be best for the brothers as they took care of one another underground where the human species locked away all of Ink's grand creations. They seemed to think they were superior because they had flesh around their bones. Ink inhaled and exhaled rather loudly. Eventually the brothers died off after all monsters were released and things had their ups and downs before their universe imploded. As was the way of life in a bubble. </p><p>Ink certainly felt a bit better, watching the brothers as they lasted. He got back to thinking and creating more and more multiverses with the two playing their small part in them. It was something to focus on for a while and Ink got back into the habit of watching quietly. </p><p>Unfortunately the calm did not last forever as the dark thoughts Ink tried to hold back were rising in their psyche once again. </p><p>It started when Ink opened his eyes once more, waking from a light slumber to feel a stabbing pain in his soul, prodding and pressuring them to look- look at what his nightmares had created and look at the agony that was taking place where lives were being lost. Ink didn't have time to count the bubbles as that was all that filled his vision. No longer were they in a pitch black void but were surrounded by bubbles themselves. </p><p>It was far beyond what Ink thought they could manage. The bubbles were going to consume him whole, without mercy. A retaliating point occurred as the creator's magic flared from their fingers, oozing black liquid as the darkness in the multiverse started to corrupt the creator. Ink knew then, this was the end. Once more he had proven to be a worthless creator and no one… no one would ever save him. </p><p> </p><p>Ink gave in. </p><p>The liquid coming from his soul, his magic, surrounded him slowly, ready to block out every bubble before it reached him. </p><p>Who knows how many eons Ink spent in his black abyss of an escape. He could still feel the corruption of the multiverse, how often tar like bubbles rammed against the side of Ink's domain. How aggressive and agonizing each tiny being felt as they were cursed with knowledge and war with no chance of escape. </p><p>The cloak around the creator ripped as he hugged it tightly and screamed out in pain. Even Ink had to wonder why- why was he cursed to be alone, why he was cursed with power to feel everything, every single emotion all at once as it jumbled his brain and left him quaking only to repeat again. </p><p>Again and again the creator was left with a burning desire to end it all, but, that was not Ink's job; and it never would be. </p><p> </p><p>On the outside surrounding Ink's domain spread a thick black fog, weaving its way through each crevasse the bubbles did not occupy. It spread as thinly out as possible, mapping out the void till the bubbles reached the end. With a thunderous clap, each bubble popped, one by one, the fog quickly retreating back in next to Ink's domain where it pooled and became something impossible. </p><p>Blackened bones formed out from the fog, taking shape slowly of a figure similar though bigger than Ink. Each time a bubble would try to float near the being would attack and null it before it could get to Ink's domain. </p><p>Red filled sockets opened to reveal yellow, blue and white eyelights which scouted the area, aware of all corrupted threats which he dismantled before they could do harm to his other half. </p><p>It was no easy task but he knew this before taking on the form of the destroyer. It was a task not one wanted who watched from afar because it was a task filled with despair and loneliness. The destroyer knew all too well after watching Ink suffer alone since they were created. </p><p>Error. This was the role he accepted and he would do well to protect the other half of the void. </p><p>A roar echoed out of Error, eliminating all promise of corruption for a good while. The destroyer was beat, not having a chance to rest yet and probably wouldn't until he got his partner out of their domain. </p><p>He wiped some sweat off his skull before turning and placing his hands on Ink's domain. The creator… trembling inside after so much shock of losing everything only to be left alone again. Error pressed his forehead against the goopy sphere and embraced Ink's fears and accepted his thoughts and feelings. </p><p>"Come to me. My dearest Creator, Ink. You've been calling out for so long, I am sorry you've had to wait. I am here now, to have and to hold, to protect you and keep away the corruption from you any longer. If you shall accept me as your other half I will never betray you. I, Error, vow to be yours until the day comes that you no longer need or want me." Error took a breath and offered his soul, letting it float towards the black liquid. </p><p>"I offer my very being to you, let me take away your sorrows, let me lift your spirits and be connected to you in ways you have never known. In a matter of protection let your soul fuse to me so I can protect you from corruption Ink. If you shall refuse I will ask at another date, and if you refuse then, I will never ask again. You are precious though. To the multiverse, to the void, and… to me." His words echoed and the declarational vow rang in the head of the creator. </p><p>Error slowly let go of the sphere and sat next to it, keeping an eye out for any corrupted bubbles as Ink processed the vow. The destroyer knew it would take time for the creator to accept or deny him, but he had a streak of patience dwelling inside his soul. </p><p>He did not expect a dim colorless soul to slowly emerge from the sphere and into his hands. </p><p>Across the creator's soul lay black cracks, oozing with hate and destruction, destruction in which the creator should never hold. This destruction is what caused the corruption in the first place. It was a mark of guilt and it had gotten out of control. </p><p>Error held the soul close to his ribs and looked down at it with his own guilt building up. </p><p>If only someone like him had gotten here sooner, if Error stepped up to be the destroyer sooner he could have stopped the pain, he could have saved the creator from lifetimes of destruction. His next breath came out shaky as he nodded and flicked his soul to come closer. "Ink. I vow to never betray you or let you feel this suffering for as long as we're together… and I'm sorry for this." </p><p>The blackened soul with blue streaks swallowed the creator's soul whole, making it the destroyer's own. Error trembled at the onset of depression and hatred that followed yet it was nothing compared to what Ink had gone through. Error was built to take the negative yet Ink was not. Nor would Ink ever take it again. </p><p>A spiral of ink flowed out from Error's ribs, decorating it in the most intricate design made for the protectors of the void. The lovers and spouses who would create and destroy together for as long as their souls beat as one. </p><p>The hand of the creator shot out from the liquid sphere and tumbling out into Error came the creator, gasping and looking around, checking the area for his creations until their eyes landed on… </p><p>Error</p><p>Error</p><p>"E-Error." The creator's voice came out raspy, so close to ghostly Ink wondered if he had finally succumbed to the same fate every soldier had after they left for war. </p><p>Ink was on top of the destroyer, gazing down with hazy pink and black eyelights as he realized it was… real. The voice had been real. </p><p>Blackened hands raised to hold onto Ink's ribs to keep them steady and up. "Hello. Ink." Error gazed back, his soul thumping as it was enveloping Ink's. It would take awhile for them to combine but the first thing Error made sure of was that Ink no longer was suffering. </p><p>"You- are… You had said vows… Error." Ink was scrambling to keep their thoughts straight. Ink got the general gist of what the destroyer had promised. </p><p>"Need more time to decide? It's not yet too late for you to back out if you no longer want me to be your other half my Ink…" Error felt a sting of fear well up from Ink's soul as his own consumed it. </p><p>Ink blinked and slowly shook his head. "That's the last thing I want, Error… how.. how were you made though, where did we come from?" They looked down at the souls together and Ink felt nothing but calm waters and support. They were making tears well up in the creator's eyes out of hope for something better. </p><p>The hand resting on Ink's ribs raised to their eyes as Error wiped away the tears and let Ink lay atop him, their souls floating next to their heads. </p><p>"As I'm aware, we are creations of the void, conscious with life and luster to create and destroy. We are supposed to balance the void… yet you were made hastily before destruction. We balance out each other, and we have been together, as one, many times before… yet I do not know how you do not know of this. The void plays cheap tricks sometimes and for that I am deeply sorry Ink. You were never supposed to suffer at the hands of your own creations." </p><p>"But I have-" Ink shuddered, wondering why he felt no fear though he was sure he would.</p><p>"You were never supposed to. I was supposed to. That is what I've stepped up for. I will take away every suffering moment you never have to feel again, and will instead share the light and love on behalf of your soul until it is no longer corrupted." Error's hand stayed planted gently on Ink's cheek, carefully touching the ink blotch Ink never knew he had there. </p><p>A smile worked its way onto Error's face at the fluttering confusion Ink's soul gave him. </p><p>"I think you think of it as… marriage? A life long friendship and love between two beings. Or is it to be considered as soulmates in the multiverses you create?" Error wondered, trying to get Ink's mind onto some teasing positive notes. </p><p>The creator flared, sporting a hue of rainbow colors across their face and joints. </p><p>"Spouses." He blurted out. </p><p>"Spouses." Error repeated, his eyes squinting as he smiled finally. </p><p>"Is that alright?" Ink let his eyes trail down to Error's ribs and to his open cloak, aware of the slow dancing markings across their bones. They were similar in every way, black as the void and twirling like intricate vines. </p><p>"It's more than perfect my Ink blot. You truly are a fantastic creator." </p><p>At that Ink looked away, bones flushing further as Error shared both their attraction and calm sweetness to them. </p><p>The creator's face found its way to Error's shoulder where they rested their head finally. "Keep that up, see what happens."</p><p>"I'm planning on it, thank you for your permission." Error teased while resting his arms over Ink's aching body. </p><p>"Rest first. I'll be holding you when you wake up I swear." Error pressed his teeth against the creator's skull, listening to his spouse sigh in exhaustion. </p><p>"Thank you, Error." muffled in Error's bones, Ink closed his eyes to finally seek some sleep. He knew Error would keep his promise. </p><p> </p><p>The destroyer was stoic as he kept his eyes peeled for bubbles, knowing after watching that, the creator made the most bubbles when they slept. </p><p>Any corrupted bubbles that did dare sneak near were surrounded by mist and taken care of immediately. Error made sure Ink slept peacefully in his arms, mending their cloak to pass the time. </p><p> </p><p>When the creator woke up, on top of Error as he promised, he sat up slowly, rubbing their eye socket slowly. There were hands on his femurs Ink noticed. He lifted one up and studied it, pressing his own up against it in curiosity. His hand was smaller than Error's own, not only that but Error's phalanges came to a sharper end than his own blunt ones. </p><p>Sort of an edgy look for someone so kind and soft towards him. Ink blinked as he and Error gave a whisper of laughter. Ink held the hand with both of his own, pulling it to his ribs while giving Error a look of confusion. </p><p>"What's so funny?" Ink massaged the hand they held, ribs feeling fuzzy with warmth whenever the destroyer's knuckled brushed up against their marked ribs. </p><p>Error's mismatched eyelights focused on the light quiver of his partner's chest, mouth gaping open now that they were relaxed and feeling more comfortable. "You just looked like you were having a sweet moment with my hand. It was… cute." </p><p>"You think I'm cute?" Ink's eyelights shifted into a few different forms, finally landing and staying as one pink star and the other a white heart. </p><p>A hum left Error at the change, shrugging as he didn't quite know what to make of that reaction.<br/>
"I think you're more than just cute Ink blot."</p><p>They both jumped when a pop shattered the quiet that surrounded them after Error's statement. It was a multiverse that hadn't been corrupted, having slipped under Error's radar. They gasped when Ink went through the positive emotions and thoughts surrounding that verse. A whole world filled with lustful and loving beings. </p><p>Ink's face turned a bright shade of pink and he turned his head as Error's low laughter filled the air. "Sorry- I'm sorry my Ink blot. Did I rile you up?" He started to sit up, bringing forth his hand that Ink was still massaging so he could press a few kisses to the burnt out magic surrounding Ink's fingers. </p><p>"Y-yes! You did." Ink admitted. He seemed not to be the type to beat around the bush Error noticed. </p><p>Their souls pulsed with adoration, leaving Ink to shift their gaze back to Error though he still had his head turned with a playful pout on their face.</p><p>"Oh really now? Are you this easily riled up often? Now that I think back- you never really did explore yourself as you have always been so distracted by the multiverses Ink blot." Error pulled Ink in with the arm that was still wrapped around them. </p><p>"I sort of want to see what sort of face you make when I'm exploring you. Are you the type of creator that likes to be teased Ink blot? Or would you like me to be sensual and thorough. I can reach into the hardest of out of reach places." </p><p>As the destroyer talked on, Ink was hanging onto every word. He never had much in the way of a libido, it never seemed as fun to try anything when he was alone. However… this made Ink's head swim. A type of new drunk he wanted to drown in.</p><p>The only question was, did he trust Error enough to take that dive? </p><p>Gulping Ink gave a shrug of his own. "You tell me. What do you think I'd like Error? You seem to know me better than I know myself at the moment and I'm not sure if that's good or bad."</p><p>"Well it's certainly a plus for me." He easily admitted while moving in, leaving them inches away from kissing. "I'd say there's only one way to find out. I've made my vows Ink. I never want to see you suffering again, all I want for you is for you to achieve your own happiness. You deserve to be happy, you deserve to be loved." </p><p>"I deserve… what about you?" Ink's eyes lowered to Error's mouth that was dangerously close. </p><p>"Trust me- I'm happy when you're happy Ink blot. This… makes me happy." Error waited a moment and closed in on Ink, groaning at the sudden desire his blot felt for him. </p><p>The creator's hands squeezed Errors as he returned Error's feelings, closing his eyes to fully enjoy and appreciate the gesture of affection. </p><p>"Please… be mine Error. Forever." Ink felt hands move down their cloak and to Ink's tailbone. </p><p>"And ever." Error sent his feelings towards Ink in tenfold, watching the creator become putty in his arms. "I'll love you until the day we return to be part of the void- and far beyond that Ink." Error was nothing without Ink.</p><p>As Ink was nothing without Error. </p><p>The destroyer kept his promises, letting his hands roam over Ink, tracing over their new marks, grinning whenever a bubble of lust popped only to have Ink moan out and curl his toes in ways that made Error want to burn the image forever in his mind. </p><p>His sweet Ink blot was nothing to sneeze at, seated perfectly in his lap, hands shakily trying to trace Error's marks to hear him groan Ink's name. After Error's hand left the inside of Ink's ribs the creator's magic formed. </p><p>Ink didn't really know what they'd form really, just letting whatever come to mind. What they didn't expect was the set of colorful boobs that they summoned along with both genitalia. Ink heard Error's bones rattle in excitement as the creator's markings covered all of Ink's torso, and it was spreading out and down their arms and legs. </p><p>"I must be the luckiest destroyer alive." Error had raised Ink to let his own magic form. He wasn't as colorful as Ink by far, in fact the only color he did have were the red and yellow that outlined his markings that grew along with his spouse. </p><p>"Error, you're the only destroyer alive." Ink rested back in Error's lap. He pressed a loving kiss to Error's mouth, earning a slow grind up from their spouse. </p><p>"That makes me the luckiest doesn't it?" Error grinned against Ink. </p><p>"I suppose s-sO-Oh!" Ink's head flew up as Error started stroking them both. "I- didn't th-think I'd be that sensitive" the surprising jolt passed quickly and left Ink embarrassed. His eyes were fluttering close again when Error started kneading the creator's ass. </p><p>Ink didn't know whether he should buck up and roll their hips down, enjoying both sensations a little too much. His mouth never closing from the o shape it went into. </p><p>"Yeah, you just relax Ink blot, I'm going to make you feel real nice. I'll pamper you like a fucking princess if that's your desire." He growled against Ink's neck, having been leaning down till his mouth was on Ink's perked nipple. </p><p>Ink's hands went to the back of Error's skull as he came in their spouse's hand, mewling loudly in pleasure. </p><p>Leaving little time for Ink to crash Error's hand left the bum he'd been kneading, to begin fingering the soaking wet pussy Ink had also summoned. His poor little blot, so pent up for so long. </p><p>The wet hole was throbbing around Error's first two fingers, the destroyer obviously careful, knowing his damn fingers were too sharp. Ink did not seem to mind one bit as the lust drunken blot was far away from home and mindlessly grinding on Error's scissoring fingers. </p><p>"Fucking hell Ink, you love that huh?" His voice rumbled when he spoke, commanding Ink to hear him. "I can feel all of it, how your soul begs to be touched all over, to be healed. How it throbs for the touch of another. My Ink blot has been on the longest dry spell and now look at you." Error lifted Ink and lined himself up, making Ink look him in the eyes. </p><p>"Say my name Ink. Say it and never forget who loves you in this god forsaken void." His tip rested against Ink's thighs, throbbing at the wet heat emitting from Ink's legs. </p><p>"Err-Error!" Ink gasped and panted a few times, unable to stop the hearts his eyelights made when his destroyer lowered them onto the rather- really bumpy cock. </p><p>Ink realized Error was wiping his face again, had they been crying? Ink sniffled and wiped away drool too. "S'good- Err… fuc-" Ink rolled his hips, tilting their head back as the cock went in further, pressing up against his cervix. </p><p>Error's head was spinning, either from the doubled pleasure he got to enjoy, or from the sight of his Ink blot fucking himself silly on his cock. Either way- if this was how Error's soul exploded it'd be a good way to go. </p><p>For a moment there he had thought Ink had been crying from pain but that couldn't be the case- Error made sure of that, but once he saw the pure joy Ink emitted all was well. The destroyer helped raise Ink's hips only to let them roll back down, his dick hitting Ink's womb. Fuck- a few children in the void sounded like hell to take care of but knowing his Ink, knowing them, Ink would make such a good mom. </p><p>With a few rolls of his hips Ink got into a quick rhythm, squeezing around his spouse anytime they were lifted up. Ink had a hand on his belly, feeling through their ecto to feel at how deep Error was. The rush of adrenaline they got from the surprise of not knocking whether or not Error could impregnate them had Ink clenching around their partner as he came again. </p><p>Error was quick to move after that, rolling forward to Ink was underneath him, towering over his fucked out spouse as he held onto and squished Ink's thighs. His thrusts got sloppy in return but it didn't matter as a few pumps later Error was buried deep inside Ink, twitching as he came and watching the white fog mix inside Ink's ecto. </p><p>Error pulled out a few moments later, slow as he massaged Ink's legs and belly. "I…" the destroyer took a moment to catch his breath but Ink cut him short and pulled him down to cuddle. </p><p>"'mazing… 'm full." Ink drawled, giggling as he buried his face into Error's sternum. "don' go anywhere." </p><p>"I'm not going anywhere." Error relaxed as he pulled Ink in more, hands never straying from Ink's ecto. </p><p>The creator hummed contently, a smile never fading from their face as he and Error rested with no corrupted bubbles in sight. </p><p> </p><p>Void had no time, but Ink knew that he and Error had been alive for a while when he finally started questioning it one day. </p><p>"Error?" Ink was in new clothes, black leggings and puffy tan shorts, along with a white wooly sweater and a tan scarf Error had made specifically for him. </p><p>"Ink?" Error glanced over, adorning a smile. His partner never ceased to amaze him with the mixed up clothing. Part of the Ink charm he'd say. </p><p>"Do we age? It's been… a really long time hasn't it? How come we haven't… dusted?" Sure it was a morbid question but Ink was in the mood for some morbid answers. </p><p>Error gave Ink his full attention then as Ink sat on his lap and rested their head on the destroyer. </p><p>"We aren't monsters. Like in your multiverses. We aren't… living mortals I guess would be the right way to put it. We are not immortal though." Error fixed the round red glasses on his face. "This would be a lot easier if you knew… if you remembered how it feels to be the void. Void creatures like us are here to keep balance, we all know our part and all share knowledge passed down to us from past guardians of the void."</p><p>"A lifetime for us is long. For longer than you could ever expect. One day we will return to the void but even then we will be together." He laid his hand on Ink's stomach, swollen with life, with twins. It had taken forever but Ink was beaming and round. </p><p>"I suppose I'm grateful for that. At least we won't grow tired of one another with these two around." Ink joked and rested his hand on top of Error's. </p><p>The destroyer gave Ink an eyeroll at that and carefully stood up, setting Ink on the ground. "Care to dance to make things more lively Ink blot?"</p><p>"Ha! I thought you'd never ask. It's been awhile hasn't it Err-bear." Ink took and accepted his hand, laughing at Error's pout at the obviously well loved nickname. </p><p>"You're not naming the kids- it's going to end up something like Oil Pastel and Eraser Shavings." Error started to lead Ink into the waltz they had created. </p><p>"You wish- I was actually thinking of something more charming than that Error. Eraser shavings really?" Ink scoffed, lighthearted and playful banter was really the best pick me up after talking about death. </p><p>"Really now? What does my creative little Ink blot have?" Music played nearby from a bubble Ink had made, playing their favorite song to waltz to, The Weirdos Waltz. It gave Ink 'shiver me timber' vibes and he lived for it. </p><p>"Dream and Nightmare. It's sort of like a balance, like how we are. One can not live without the other. What do you think?" Ink was grinning, throwing Error for a loop. </p><p>"I thought it would be worse, I like that. Dream and Nightmare huh? Oh they'll be troublemakers for sure." </p><p>"Ah we'll keep them away from the bubble dome, it's going to be fine. Have some faith in mom Ink, I've got everything planned out." Ink laughed and spun with Error, slowing to a stop. As they stopped Ink grew a bit faint, his grin faltering and eyelights fizzing out as Error caught them from falling to the ground. </p><p>"Ink? Ink!" Error hissed in pain as a particularly big bubble burst from far away and he laid Ink in their bed. "Fucking- it's been too long since the last corrupted bubble, what's wrong, are you okay? Are you hurt, Ink?" Error glanced back at the dome they made in the void for the bubbles. </p><p>Ink groaned and felt his stomach, "I don't think I'm hurt but- I'm uncomfortable. The twins are kicking up a storm. I guess I'm not as immune to pain as we thought huh?" </p><p>Ink stared at Error's frozen face, reaching out to hold him before Error spoke. </p><p>"Ink… you're bleeding." </p><p>Ink made an uncomfortable noise at that and he looked down, only to grow dizzy. </p><p>Error seemed to have the same fate as his partner wobbled and sank to his knees, desperate to hold onto Ink's hand before everything went black for them both.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blue's Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Error can't fathom how things got so fucked up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The destroyer woke up to an empty void, or at least it seemed empty. The void rang in his head, a loud white noise of static that made him hit his head a few times with the palm of his hand. Even that was short lived as his hand stopped, glitching to the side and he missed his skull. </p><p>Error groaned, wondering why- how… had he ever glitched before like this in other past lines? His… memory was foggy. Last thing Error remembered was his death, and his return to the void. What happened? Was he reintroduced to the void too early? Was that why the creator was missing?</p><p>As he began to stand he glitched a few times, falling to his knees and tripped, falling to his face. His fist hit the ground in rage, "Cr-eator!" He raised his head, eyes narrowing at the way his voice sputtered and cracked. </p><p>Not only that but, Error looked at his arms, and at the dangling scarf around his neck. Something was wrong, really really wrong. He had markings, he had clothes. He wasn't just reincarnated- Error's chest began to rise and fall quickly. </p><p>"C-ea-or! T-or!" The glitched out voice of his panicked state rendered the destroyer useless for a moment, rebooting, frozen in the pitch black void. </p><p>When he came to Error stood again, reaching up for nothing and nearly falling again until his blue string shot out from his fingers, helping him get a grip and hold himself up. He had to wipe the tears falling from his face with his other hand. </p><p>He needed to calm down, the creator was somewhere- they had to be. Error had markings, he could feel the- the multiverse. There wasn't even a single one in sight however. This seemed to be yet another mystery to add to the ever growing list of odd and terrifying occurrences. </p><p>He supposed just feeling the multiverses brought him some sort of comfort. The emotions he felt from them helped Error feel not so alone for a little while. It meant things would be fine. Hopefully.</p><p>How long would that feeling last for though? </p><p>A great discomfort settled in Error's chest as a multiverse grew unstable- threatening to expand and collapse others. It seemed like the destroyer's job would get in the way of finding his partner for a little while. The void needed them both after all, their paths would cross soon so maybe then Error would get some answers. </p><p>For now, with the lack of multiverses in sight, Error had to resort to long cheap tricks he had hated using. </p><p>The static in his mind grew louder when he opened up a hole in the void and limped through, holding onto his string tightly to keep up. </p><p>Going to a multiverse always has risks, one can get too emotionally involved in them as time finally slowed down for a moment and Error was not the type of destroyer who personally wanted to see the horrified looks on someone's face as he decimated everything they've ever known. </p><p>It was a mental toll he'd rather not take but it must be done. First off- he had to get rid of the corrupted creations in the multiverse before he could reach the codes at all. That meant the murder of millions were on his hands, and not in the usual way. This would be far more personal to him, and leaving them all would be the worst mistake he couldn't make. </p><p>Error shivered when thinking about what creation would say if they saw him now. Creation never liked conflict much. Conflict created corruption, which in turn left Error feeling sick and depressed. Of course that was in their last life. The destroyer had no idea what this creator was like. </p><p>Thinking it over Error popped and glitched a few steps to the side as someone tried to attack him from the back. His strings shot out and wrapped around the frail neck of the attacker, just as quickly decapitating them. </p><p>A corrupted, a creature with nothing on their mind but death and hatred, a pure embodiment of someone who's lost all hope and all capacity of love in their soul. </p><p>His string shot out into the trees surrounding him, flinching as he heard the cries ring out around him. Error felt as if he should be used to this by now- it was so much easier to simply pop a multiverse rather than resort to this. The job was not yet done though. </p><p>The crying lasted for hours on end as Error felt out and destroyed every last corrupted so he could finally reach the coding of the multiverse. What he saw brought him to his knees. </p><p>What Error thought had been so wrong, thinking this multiverse was only one of the firsts, that the creator was still getting a hang of their powers again but Error was dead wrong. This multiverse was up in the billions that had been made. Hundreds of billions- how long ago was Error reincarnated. </p><p>How long had he and the creator been apart now? Was the creator in a similar state as him? </p><p>It wasn't something Error could think on right now, the glitches covering his body were expanding. He took a few long breaths before rewriting the code and the multiverse around him faded and he was back in the Void. </p><p>Trembling, the destroyer lowered his head and walked into the next portal. One multiverse down… another million to go he supposed. </p><p>Preparing himself for the mental toll he was about to take, the destroyer started. Each portal to a new place took a toll on the state of his being. It must have been such a long time before he left the Void. Either that or the power the Void held was weakened from whatever had happened. Error hoped it was nothing like that, and chose to believe he was just in a weakened state.</p><p>Not only that but one would think it would get easier and easier to simply forget what was happening. Like a mundane chore he needed to take care of, and it would have been if he didn't need to step into the worlds. Error's reign of terror never came to an end in the multiverses. He was unable to love his powers of desruction and yet, he was known as chaos incarnate. He was a terrifying God in their eyes as he passed through, killing any of those who were corrupted. </p><p>It just never got any easier. Holding back wound up to be an even bigger mistake as corrupt beings fought back against him. The humans and monsters with weapons caught Error off guard, slashing his ribs and knocking him around. </p><p>Seeing as the destroyer was unable to yet die, he took each blow as he was just as guilty for creating them, letting them live on this long. It was the least Error was able to cope with until he got to one particular multiverse. </p><p>At first he thought the exhaustion was getting to him… this multiverse was calm and friendly, monsters were unfortunately trapped underground but they were thriving… except for a few royals. </p><p>The destroyer's eyes glanced up to the name he saw in the codes. 

Underswap… 

He'd been to his fair share of Fellswap worlds but this was the first he'd been to a corrupted Underswap one. </p><p>Error sat at the base of a tree for a little while, unable to bring himself to head into the snow ridden town. The skeletal destroyer buried the lower half of his face into his blue wooly scarf, lost without his other half. He'd been destroying for hours now and it was seeming like after every single loss of a multiverse another took its place. </p><p>The static that Error was hearing echoed around him, warning away all living creatures that dare be nearby. Yet- a small crunching sound made Error lift his head, a yellow string lifted from the snows, wrapped around the child who now stood in front of him. The kid was a small version of one of the brothers… a Sans- but he was wrapped up in a few striped baby blue sweaters and sweatpants. </p><p>The kids eyes found Errors and the blue eye lights twirled with hesitance. </p><p>"Hi Error!" The kid had checked him for his name, feeling strange that it was all he could see. There were no stats to speak of for this skeleton, was he real? </p><p>Error chuckled dryly, glitching as he did, making the Sans kid jump a little. "H-i." Keeping it short and simple was what Error needed to do here. He couldn't afford to get attached. The kid wasn't corrupted but he was on the path to be apparently. </p><p>Tears welled up in Error's sockets and they ran down his face again, leaving the Sans kid hopping up and down in worry. </p><p>"Pain? Are you in pain? Do you need a doctor Error?" The kid trembled at the word doctor and the string flared up for a moment. </p><p>The destroyer felt numb at that. How… how could the creator make someone like this? A world with such a terrified little kid. Error stood, shaking off the snow and looking the Sans kid over. </p><p>"It's ni-ght t-i-ime." Error pointed out as he crouched in front of the kid. </p><p>Sans looked ashamed and nodded. "I know." He gulped and fiddled with one of his sleeves. "I was out for a walk because it's so cool at night!" His face lit up and the stars from his eyelights vanished. </p><p>Error grunted and looked the kid over as he lied. "The bag. - in it?" Pointing to the little blue back back Sans held, he questioned it. Not that Error was in check with everything in this universes culture but he was pretty sure kids shouldn't be out and about at night with a full backpack of things. </p><p>The kid shifted on his feet and those baby blue eyelights lowered. "I… wanted to be alone. So I was going out for a walk." He whispered. It wasn't the whole truth but it was close. </p><p>Error raised his hand, glitching forward before Sans got the chance to back away. The destroyer lifted up the kid's sleeve and found the bones underneath to be caked with bruises and cuts. He had a feeling this went far beyond his responsibilities. When Error went to speak again the kid cut him off with a little sob. </p><p>The small caked arms wrapped around Error, Sans burying his face into the destroyer's scarf as he cried, trembling at Error's find. </p><p>Error didn't know what to do with his arms, hovering them over the kid's back before enveloping him at the sudden sound of snow crunching closer to their location. </p><p>"Sans!" An angry voice rang out, ringing out between the falling snow and the empty trees. </p><p>Sans clung harder onto Error, panic welling up in the kid that Error felt all too greatly. </p><p>The blue string rose from the snow at the presence of this world's Papyrus, oozing with black ink and corruption. Error couldn't- he couldn't do this. How could family do this to each other? </p><p>The destroyer couldn't- didn't want to orphan the already suicidal kid, nor did he plan on killing the only corrupted soul in this universe. </p><p>Lifting the kid up as he stood, Error locked eyes with the Papyrus and tugged on the string connecting the Papyrus to his brother. "We're- leav-ing." He whispered to Sans, watching as the Papyrus started to lift his feet and run towards them with fear on his face. </p><p>The kid nodded and Error stepped back into a portal. </p><p>A shudder made its way through Sans when they reached the void. Not the… friendliest of places to be in. Sans certainly didn't belong there but- the kid also didn't belong anywhere else at the moment as all ties to his multiverse had been severed. It was drastic sure, but Error's soul held compassion he didn't often use. Might as well use it here. </p><p>Setting the kid down he dusted and fixed the kids clothes. "He ca-an't hurt you h-ere" the destroyer promised in a calm but glitchy nature. </p><p>"Where-" Sans sniffled and wiped his eyes, shaken up. He couldn't see anything but Error, where were they? In a box? It would make Error dark though if that were the case but Sans could see him perfectly fine- if only through rising tears of course. </p><p>"P-papyrus." Sans rattled and looked back from where they came- but nothing was there. </p><p>"As I s-sai  d" Error gulped, frustrated in how static filled his voice. </p><p>"You… re safe Sans." </p><p>The kid flinched at the name and lowered himself to sit next to Error as the destroyer wanted off his feet for a while. </p><p>"Please don't call me that… please. It hurts." The kid sniffled more and curled up, bringing his knees to his chest. </p><p>Error rubbed his back slowly, nodding and picturing how the kid resembled a blue ball. "Na-me?" He asked instead. The kid could pick a name for himself. </p><p>The void was filled with quiet static and sniffles for a good while. The time at least let Error picture and piece together what went wrong. </p><p>It seemed like that Papyrus was harming his brother, according to the bruises all over the kid's bones. Error checked the kid again and his magic ran cold. Just barely out of stripes apparently, twelve and suicidal. How cruel was his partner? To make someone so small feel this out of place in his world.  </p><p>Error pulled the kid close to his side and let them rest on him. It didn't seem as if they minded the glitches Error was going through or the softer static that played as Error comforted him. </p><p>"Th-is is the v-v-void. Wh ere you and every multiverse a-re are created. It's o-only accessible t-to the pro-t-ectors of the void. K-eeping you h-here means I've made y-you a p-rotector as well. S-fe here." Error explained in as few words as he could. He didn't know if he came off as scary or not.</p><p>The kid looked up at him, taking in the new information, "really?" Some snot ran down his rose and he sniffled again. "Wait… protector? Voids?" He was trying hard to wrap his head around it. </p><p>"Protector o-f the Void. L-ike me, li-ke the cr-creator." Error pat the kid's back. </p><p>"Where's the creator?" Young eyelights looked around the Void cluelessly before landing on Error and down at his markings. "The creator…  so what does that make you?" </p><p>"D-stroyer." Error froze for a moment before rattling and shaking his head. "D-on't know."</p><p>The kid slumped at that, resting his head on Error's hoodie. "Oh. oh… were you sad because you were trying to find the creator?" Small shaky hands held and patted Error's claws. </p><p>The destroyer shrugged, was he sad? Perhaps, maybe even more cautious and weary without his partner nearby. Anything could have happened, everything was so messed up right now. </p><p>A tear was wiped away by the kid's sleeve. "I can help you find them… um-" a rattle escaped the kid before resilience took over. </p><p>"I Blue, shall be your loyal guardian Mister Error! I think with both of us we can find your spouse." The twinkling yellow stars appeared in Blue's eyes and his backpack was tossed aside. "If that's okay with you that is…" a sheepish tone took over and Blue started to retreat. </p><p>"Blue. Yo-ur help will be greatly appreciated." </p><p>A glimmer of excitement rose in Blue's soul. "Hey! You barely stuttered there!" He beamed, proud of the destroyer. </p><p>Error ruffled Blue's skull and chuckled, maybe with the small guardian, they really would find the creator someday. However, Error thought it best to begin healing Blue first, physically he was unable to conjure up the magic to actually heal Blue but mentally, Error made a silent promise to protect and nurture this kid. It was the least he could do after all. </p><p> </p><p>Blue ended up dozing off, curled up next to the destroyer, laying his head on his little backpack while Error tried to bring up Blue's coding, triple checking that Blue would be safe in the Void and wouldn't be kicked out at any point. It was less tedious than what he'd been doing since he awoke, and well worth it after seeing Blue's coding change. </p><p>Blue would live as long as he and the creator did and return to the Void once their time was up. </p><p>Error let his eyes droop close, hand resting on Blue's head when he laid down. "Res-t well. Blue." When they awake he would have to teach the kid all about the Void.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More chapters to come</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Twins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ink wakes up within the Void with unstable magic and amnesia, but theres a friend willing to help him in the right direction.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ink was sprawled across a dirt floor, face first in grass while the rest of him laid, slightly damp, slightly muddy. How was he so muddy? It was a strange sensation. </p>
<p>Ink opened his sockets slowly, unsure of where he was and why his body felt extremely sore. </p>
<p>Huffing, spitting out dirt, Ink shook his head. His ever changing hazy eyes grazed the scene before him when he got up, wiping the muck off his- his clothes. Since when did he wear clothes? A dirty brown, or copper like material was stuck to his clothing as well as his bones. What had once been grey wool was torn to bits, barely resembling anything that was a sweater. The lower half was gone, showing off cracked lower ribs that were scrawled with the black ink that was also on his arms and legs. </p>
<p>A light airy hum escaped the creator and he clapped his hands, right! This was the Void wasn't it? He was the creation, Ink right? Right! Ink knew who he was, how did he forget such a simple thing? The creator's magic flared and sputtered out in an instant, not that he would blame it. Looking around at the bubbles filling his vision he got an inkling as to why his power was so diminished and lacking in control. </p>
<p>At least he got his grounds before trying anything drastic with his powers, seeing that he was in a landscape with rolling hills of grass as far as his eyes could see; not that he could because there were the bubbles everywhere. As graceful as they were there were far too many, exceeding what he thought he'd ever be able to manage. His dreams seemed to be a powerful thing, he'd better not sleep again; or try his best not to.</p>
<p>As the multiverse bubbles towered high above him, keeping away from him, Ink tried to reach one of the many and it silently floated out of his reach. </p>
<p>"Really now? Are all of you to be this stubborn? I suppose I'd be weary of a fellow covered in mud too, let's see if I can clean this off… oh dear Probably not. I think the fabric has stained by now." Ink felt the scratchy wool, hand falling to his side when a loud sigh escaped his mouth and it reached back up to check his throat. </p>
<p>"I must have been asleep for too long, I sound like a maniac! Holy shit-" his voice was low, gravelly. It was not a voice that suited him. What supposed voice did suit the creator, most likely a refined one, with a motherly tone. He'd soon find out after his magic properly fixed itself. Now onto that task Ink needed to figure out a way to condense his magic, one step at a time with his problems. </p>
<p>"Alright, so can I walk is the question I should be asking. If I can't this day might turn out to be a little tougher than I envisioned." Ink stumbled when he took a step forward, feeling as if he were as light as a feather, the gravity change messing with him. Why did he feel like he should weigh more? It completely went against what his body knew it was used to. He should feel heavier, was it because of the ripped clothes? Ink couldn't find it in himself to even begin to care.</p>
<p>Doing a double take of himself the creator blinked, his clothes were gone, blinking once more new ones appeared on his bones. Adorning his bones was an outfit that suited him well, a black bodysuit cutting off at the knees and elbows, black sandals, some rather puffy brown shorts, a white v-neck shirt, a light blue hoodie and a brown scarf. </p>
<p>The scarf was hanging off his shoulders so he took his time fixing it, shivering while his eyes studied it. Why a scarf? It felt important when he held onto it. Well- at least he wasn't in muddy clothing any longer, though he supposed nude was the best way to go if he were honest. Glancing down at the scarf Ink decided against it like it was second nature.</p>
<p>"Ah ha! I definitely like this lazy power. Let's see what happens if I do this next." Taking a power stance with his feet firmly planted on the grass in his new sandals, Ink started blinking quickly, dizziness settling in after about a minute. It was a little surprising when he started getting a stream of consciousness in the back of his head from all the multiverses he just created on a whim. </p>
<p>Feeling them, Ink rattled, not getting anything in particular, just that the ghostly afterthought of the new multiverses were cold at best and didn't answer any of his rising questions. For example, there was a chatter in his head, low and present. Each multiverse with its countless lives, each that had sentience he got thoughts from, and not one he could make out.</p>
<p>It could have very well been the multiverses communicating with him, or it was his own head playing tricks on him. Was Ink going crazy? He'd probably been away for quite awhile now so it was a definite accusation he could get behind.</p>
<p>"I suppose not crazy beings wouldn't be talking to themselves, or to bubbles who can't communicate back. All right, stay silent, I am going to figure out this mystery myself. All I need is a bit of a push- a push hmm." Ink focused on trying to reach into the void for answers, the void held all sorts of knowledge, he knew so from having his questions acknowledged when he was just getting the hang of his power. </p>
<p>There were a few simple rules Ink needed to keep in mind; One, never let yourself succumb to the multiverses. Visit only in dire emergencies, which he thinks where the problem started,  but also where he should probably start looking for answers. Two was to never get attached. Getting attached to a multiverse would end up in frustration- but Ink was slowly realizing he could no longer feel any sort of emotion. A scary thought it should be but the longer he processed it, the less he cared. </p>
<p>"Huh. I was sure that would have worked. Does the void not want to talk right now? Should I leave a voicemail or is my voice too scary?" The creator plopped down on the grass and crossed his legs. </p>
<p>"Okay. No void. Less magic. Talking hurts. Does it? No not really. Uncomfortable, maybe the word is unpleasant? No, no, neither of those. Rats. It tickles though. Hmm- wait a minute. I think I've got it this time void and verses. Get ready for, and a drum roll please-" Ink took in a deep breath while focusing what diminished magic he had, condensing it and rolling it in his hands, making it grow and take shape into something easy to handle. </p>
<p>This creation by far would be a solution to some of his oncoming problems. A long, large, brush with golden scrawlings all over the handle in the shape of leaf vines and apples. </p>
<p>"Wonderful! Alright void listen to this. With this brush I won't have to worry about blinking and creating things through that method. Instead this brush will take in my magic like so-" Ink held the brush up, watching his magic flow like goop from his bones, being sucked down the brush and to the hair of it. The ink left the brush in multitudes of color as he created an open portal. "And suddenly I'm not stuck with somebody that doesn't want to talk- see ya later." </p>
<p>Ink hopped into the portal with no destination in mind, knowing fate would bring him out to where he needs to be. </p>
<p>Stumbling out of the portal and into a multiverse sort of made Ink nauseous. Within the void he was stable, knowing his place amongst the bubbles without fear of morality or evil. He was creation itself with vast knowledge he had no one to share with. </p>
<p>However within the many multiverse Ink could not be creation. He couldn't spring the sudden thought of an all knowing being onto the worlds that did not have such information. Such things would ruin their short lived lives and cause the multiverse to become unstable. </p>
<p>A process Ink knew too well. </p>
<p>Ink sputtered and ground himself as he stepped in and looked around the grassy hill he was on. From his vantage point he saw a village in the valley, and further beyond the village was a hill almost as tall as the one he was on. There was a great big tree on the other hill however, calling to him. </p>
<p>"My, my. Ink, it has been quite awhile since I last saw you. Too long in fact, you look quite different." The whisper reached Ink like an old friend, causing a light in his ribs to spark and flow, easing the passing rattle he got when he was graced with Fate's presence. </p>
<p>"Too long… So long in fact that I can't seem to recall us ever meeting. I hear you but I do not see you- and you know my name but I do not know yours. Care to introduce yourself?" A sturdy smile found its way to Ink's face. </p>
<p>A fluttering laughter echoed in Ink's head, erasing all thoughts coming from the multiverses. "Fate. I also come from the void but I am not bound to creation and I do not guard the void as you do. I guide your creations to the best of my ability. I honestly have never worked so hard since I awoke. You're quite the troublemaker Ink well. Don't worry, things will pass as they always do, for I shall be your guide too." </p>
<p>"Ominous. I sort of like it. Alright Miss Fate, what sort of destiny are you guiding me towards? I am here but I see nothing that needs my guide." Ink leaned forward and hid hand raised above his eyes to block the sun. </p>
<p>"The tree is where your destiny begins. The apples will start your journey to discovering the truth, for you Ink, will erase the voids." A pair of ghostly feminine arms wrapped around Ink's body as he took in what Fate was telling him and he fell through the ground. </p>
<p>Landing on his back was not quite what Ink expected, his brush was not all that comfortable to lay on unsurprisingly. </p>
<p>The arms were gone and Ink was left to stare up at the huge tree Fate had been speaking of. The one he had seen far on the other hill. In fact not only did Ink see the tree, he saw the apples, sparkling and dripping. </p>
<p>Ink was no expert on apples but he was pretty sure apples were not golden or goop like- then again he's made some pretty weird creations. This came as less of a surprise and more of an 'oh well'. </p>
<p>"So… this is some hard-core stuff. Fate? Fate what are you saying when you mean erase the voids? I peel like that's not going to work out in any of our favors now." Ink sat up, head turning one way and the other but Fate was gone. </p>
<p>"Great. Okay. Apples are my destiny then hmm, what an elaborate joke." The creator snorted and began to tug his scarf up a bit, hiding his mouth. "Tossed about this way and that and I've only been up for a day. Woof, talk about rough pickings." </p>
<p>A snort rang out from behind the tree followed by a few giggles. "I want to be appl-ed you're making such fruity jokes, but that was a sweet one. Have you come for an apple today, because if you have I think I know just the right one, it's ripe and ready for taking if you… want  it." </p>
<p>The giggly voice was moving about from the other side of the tree until finally Ink's eyes narrowed in on a younger looking skeleton about his height. </p>
<p>Golden bright eyelights stared back at him along with a dashing smile that was quickly turning into one of confusion. </p>
<p>"An apple would be neat. I'm not so hungry at the moment though, thank you for the offer." Ink needed to find out more about them before deciding to bite into some mysterious fruit. </p>
<p>The younger skeleton blinked and looked around quickly before his eyes found Ink again. "You're- You're a skeleton." </p>
<p>Ink gave a dry laugh, "Last I checked yes. I am. As are you. The name is Ink, and yours?" The creator gave a small nod of his head while his own eye lights twirled with golden and blue shapes. </p>
<p>"I- I am Dream! Guardian of positivity!" The Guardian puffed up and walked closer. "But you're really- really a skeleton. Ha ha! My brother and I are the only skeletons in existence here- aside from humans when they, y'know." Dream giggled and clasped Ink's hands. "You're really real! Ohh Night is going to freak when he sees this! Where do you come from? Are there more like us out in the world?" Dream was bursting with energy with a full smile back on his face. </p>
<p>Ink pat the hands holding his own and let Dream ramble on. That must be a terrifying existence, the only live skeletons on a planet surrounded by flesh. What sort of hellish landscapes was Ink creating. </p>
<p>"Oh- I'm not from around here at all. Out of town, far far north. As far as I know I was the only skeleton of my kind as well-" </p>
<p>"Oh my gosh! That means she created you too right? Fate! She created my brother and I to guard this tree because she needed help. What are you guarding Ink? I bet it's something amazing." Dream jumped on his feet a bit while tugging Ink alongside him to sit at the base of the tree. </p>
<p>"Oh-" Red flags rose up in Ink's head. Fate could do no such thing. Why would she lie to two brothers… was the tree that important here? </p>
<p>"I draw." Ink provided. "Art is my specialty."</p>
<p>"Ah ha- so you've come to the tree for inspiration, I see now, I see. It's all becoming clearer. Well, a burst of positive or negative energy will do wonders for an artist like yourself! Though maybe we should wait until my brother comes back. He should be around soon, we watch the sunset together every night, it's a family tradition." Dream giggled once more. </p>
<p>"My brother Nightmare is the Guardian of negativity. It's a super important job." Dream seemed to be reasonable, leaning back up against the tree as he spoke.</p>
<p>"I bet it is, nothing can exist without a balance." Ink felt hollow as soon as the words came out. </p>
<p>"Nightmare and Dream. Powerful names for two sweet guardians. How long have you been protecting the tree Dream?" The creator hoped Fate was at least responsible enough to not leave babies alone by a tree of all things. </p>
<p>The Guardian puffed up his chest at the small but of praise. <br/>"Well, Fate stayed for as long as she could taking care of us when we were young. She left when we turned seven and it's been let's see…" Dream started counting on his fingers.</p>
<p>"I should be sixteen now, and Night the same. We're twins." The young guardian ended up giving Ink another smile. </p>
<p>"I see… and the apples, what do they do exactly. You've been hyping them up so much." His eyes trailed up to look at the fruits hanging upon the tree. How did those tie into his fate exactly. </p>
<p>Dream crossed his legs and sat up a bit more, "The tree is tied to this world in ways one would think would be impossible. You see the golden apples? Well those apples are each tied to someone bound to come visit to take it, to promote positivity and overall health. It seems like no one understands why we protect the negative apples. Those are important too, they bring out the wallowing feelings lurking inside you to help let them out. They're good for a lot of things but I think grief or loss would be best suited for my brother's apples." Dream looked back down the hill as he talked, It was getting quite late, his brother sure was taking his time today. </p>
<p>"And have you ever tried the apples?" Ink was taking off his hoodie, wrapping it around his waist. It was pretty warm in this multiverse despite it turning to night. </p>
<p>"Of course. My brother and I have only had one of each as it should be. Any more and unthinkable things happen to you. Fate had once shown us multiple premonitions of humans that have tried more than one, their bodies can't handle it. They die." Dream was starting to stand, getting anxious. </p>
<p>Ink watched the young guardian and he got up and looked down the hill with him. The village was strangely quiet at the moment. One glance at Dream and Ink realized that this was not as normal as he thought. </p>
<p>His legs started moving on their own down the hill, "I'll find your brother. It can't be that hard to find a skeleton. Maybe he just got caught up somewhere and lost track of time." The creator waved his hand when Dream sputtered but he was already halfway down the hill. </p>
<p>Reaching the town Ink could think again, or hear the thoughts of the villagers a bit louder. Of course it was all still gibberish but that means they were here. This wasn't some strange ghost town. </p>
<p>The question was, where would he be if he were a small guardian. Ink bit his tongue, that question didn't help. He'd be at the tree of course, but where would the kid be? </p>
<p>A cry rang out in Ink's mind and his feet carried him quickly to the east of the village, pretty deep in where he finally saw humans gathered around the entrance of an alleyway. Ink brought out his brush, moving the humans aside with it, who upon seeing him, fled immediately. </p>
<p>"D-Dream?" A young voice called out before Ink heard a snap followed by a scream. </p>
<p>"What'd we tell ya abou' callin' for your brother? One more wrong move an you're done for." A low male voice hung over the now sobbing child who was on the floor. </p>
<p>Why wasn't Ink more angry- a child was being- being tortured and he still felt ice cold inside. He knew the lack of emotions was going to come back and bite him in the ass so he was going to have to fake it for now or these humans wouldn't learn their lesson. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, did I hear that right? Better question, am I seeing this right. I can't believe some creatures get their kicks out of something so sinister." Ink popped his neck and cracked his fingers as the humans circled around him now too. </p>
<p>"It ain't none of your fucking business pal, move along and we won't snap you in half." The creep that had been over Nightmare stood up. </p>
<p>Ink shook his head, "You've got the wrong idea in your head, if I wanted to I could blink and send each one of you six feet under where you'd slowly suffocate and die. Seeing as we're in front of a child however I'll ease up the punishment. How does being lost in the Hickory Swamp sound instead?" The Creator snapped his fingers, creating a tremor underneath all their feet. </p>
<p>"You've got three seconds to decide if you want to leave or get tossed into the swamp." Some of the humans behind Ink had started to run off at the tremors. The ones in front of him looked nervous, two leaving when he started counting down but the few left next to Nightmare held their ground, spitting at the negative guardian and to Ink too until their time ran out. Ink blinked and they were gone in a flash. </p>
<p>"I did warn them. How humans have such an audacity is beyond me. Now come here let's see what those bastards did to you." Ink slowly crept forward but Nightmare scrambled back with fear in his eyes. </p>
<p>"Th-they just disappeared. What did you do to them!" The guardian was holding his arm, his ulna was cracked and his bones and clothes littered with dirt and some fresh marrow. </p>
<p>"I threatened to send them to Hickory Swamp and make good on that promise. Don't worry, their lives are not on the line but it will take about a week for them to get back. Dream was rather worried about you, so I came to find you for him. May I see your arm Nightmare?" Ink crouched before the guardian and held out his hands. </p>
<p>Nightmare gulped briefly, "I guess, here. So… you came for the tree? A golden apple?" His purple eyelights were studying Ink and his form. Nightmare had never once seen another skeleton aside from his brother and the human ones in books. </p>
<p>"No. I came for knowledge. I'm not sure I should even try an apple, be it one of positivity or negativity. I don't think I would gain nothing from either at the moment." Ink rolled up Nightmare's sleeve as he fixed the bone and used his magic to heal it. Not even a trace of a fracture was left. </p>
<p>The magic caught Nightmare's attention first, such a wonderful power. He had to be in the presence of someone similar to Fate. "You're not from here are you?" Nightmare stood up with Ink's help, stumbling backwards but Ink clasped his shoulder to keep him upright. </p>
<p>"No, I live… far away you could say." Ink straightened out the purple tunic he was wearing. </p>
<p>"They messed you up pretty good, how'd you get on their bad side? One would think someone as important as you wouldn't be getting so roughed up. There a reason for it?" The creator cleaned Nightmare up till not a spot of dirt or marrow was on him. </p>
<p>The younger guardian was in awe of how quickly Ink worked, a bit weary of his intentions but if he really was someone like Fate then he couldn't be that bad. Plus now Nightmare didn't have to explain to Dream why he had holes in his clothes if they were all mended. </p>
<p>"You see… humans think they would be better off without negativity. They think my job and I are pointless… They want my brother to themselves for selfish purposes and I get in the way of them and 'everlasting happiness.' I can't- there's no way I can fight back though. That would only be sending the wrong message, and not every human hates me. I help out when I can when I'm with Dream there's no problems… could you help them see that? That I'm harmless." Nightmare moved Ink's hands off of him and held them instead. </p>
<p>"Please? Wouldn't someone like you have some power to get through to them?" Nightmare peeked his head out of the alleyway and looked around before motioning for Ink to follow him. </p>
<p>"Not so. I do not dabble in messing with the affairs of humans or monsters. Even if you were brought here by any other means, this is still your home. You've eaten from the tree, correct?" Ink followed Nightmare, less weary. </p>
<p>"But you just helped me… and yes I have." Nightmare crossed his arms and eyed Ink. </p>
<p>"You don't seem… like it affected you much. Why did you help me exactly? You didn't have to, you could have stayed out of it like you say you do." The Guardian kicked a pebble away as they walked through the less taken paths. </p>
<p>Ink saw humans walk the other way as they came through the village, eyeing them closely. He'd been here for too long. He'd already made an impact on these people- wait. Why did he help Nightmare? He shouldn't have, but the deed was done. This bubble would be far less potent when it popped. </p>
<p>"Your brother would have been sad if you came back beaten. Besides, who in their right mind would watch and stay idle as a child is being beaten in front of them. Your affairs are now none of my business but I won't allow any child to be hurt in my presence if I'm so able to help it." Ink looked as calm as before, of course. If a child- or anyone really, was hurting in front of him, he should help. Morally that was a good thing to do. </p>
<p>Purpose wise it was counter intuitive, the bubbles fed the void, fed each being dwelling in it and kept balance. With Ink dabbling in the multiverse, it meant he wasn't creating, and time slowed down for each bubble to match with Ink. </p>
<p>Time seemed to be slow even before Ink came here however. It was… odd. </p>
<p>Nightmare had been quietly reflecting on Ink's response; he knew his brother would be deeply disappointed in the villagers if he knew what they'd been doing to Nightmare. </p>
<p>"Whatever… just don't tell Dream what happened. That's all I ask. Hell we can even throw in an apple for you, you… don't seem to be letting out much." Nightmare reached the edge of the village but he turned to Ink and poked the blot on his cheek. </p>
<p>"Keeping your emotions in check isn't good for even fancy guys like you. C'mon, what do you say?" The sun was setting behind the hill, and Nightmare blocked most of it with his figure. His smile stirred a warmth in Ink but nothing else. </p>
<p>"Fine. I'll take one of yours then. If you're okay with that." Ink pat Nightmare's head while walking past him, the young Guardian shocked and watching him pass. </p>
<p>Ink started up the steep hill, Dream had spotted them and was running down to meet up with the two.</p>
<p>Nightmare gulped,  it was the first time someone actually wanted to try his apple. "You want mine?" He spun around and saw Ink already halfway to Dream.</p>
<p> "W-wait! Wait for me!" Nightmare's ecstatic laugh rang out and a dazzling smile returned to his face as he raced after Ink, ready to boast about it to his brother already. Privately he thanked Fate for bringing Ink here too, things had to turn around now for sure!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More chapters to come.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nightmare's Apple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The guardian's are curious about Ink's mysterious past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun had set on the horizon and the guardians were anxiously waiting for Ink to try the darkened apple Nightmare had handed him. It was slimy to an extent and the viscous liquid that had been on the apple was now running down Ink’s hand and into the grass below. Was this apple going to bring out some sort of emotion? Even if it might be something saddening Ink would welcome any feeling at this point. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to think about it too much. I know it looks weird but I mean- it still tastes like an apple I promise. Right Dream?” Nightmare was holding his brother's hand, seemingly squeezing it for comfort. “You might even like it!” </p>
<p>“That’s right! It really just tastes like a normal apple, these ones are shrouded in magic however. They aren’t harmful in the least unless you consume more than one in your um, lifetime.” Dream began to inform the other. He had no clue how Ink might be affected though. He had said he was from far away but something sat weird about that information. </p>
<p>Ink sauntered up to the boys and sat down next to them, leaning back against the tree. “If that’s the case then I suppose I’m to make myself comfortable before eating. You two don’t mind if I sit here for a little while right?” his fingers touched the violet translucent liquid, staining his finger when he pulled away. He supposed his hand was stained too now, but he did not mind. A splash of color never hurt anything. </p>
<p>Nightmare and Dream both shook their heads. “We’ll give you some space. Sometimes the heightened emotions the apples can make someone feel get a bit too much for us… or well for Nightmare to be exact since humans only want the positive apples. Fate says us guardians can be too sensitive to opposite emotions since we’ve grown accustomed to one or the other.” Dream was starting to head around the tree, now speaking to the open air while Nightmare peaked his head around to watch Ink. </p>
<p>“I’m curious though, you don’t mind if I watch do you?” Nightmare asked, perking up as Ink shook his head. </p>
<p>“I don’t mind at all. As long as it doesn’t hurt… your emotional well being that is.” The creator wanted more information on what that was about. He could draw conclusions all he wanted but nothing was guaranteed to be the truth until he asked. </p>
<p>Ink laid his brush across his lap and brought the apple up to his mouth, hearing Nightmare give a small affirmative hum that he’d be fine. The creator’s eyes were drawn to the village, now lit up by candlelight as the sun had finally gone away. The golden apples created a soft hue of light, shimmering down upon them through the various leaves while the violet apples made half the tree appear missing, creating black blotches that reminded Ink of something all too familiar. The void came to mind, but that couldn’t be correct, the void was his landscape, filled with grass and greenery, his void had never been pitch black… had it?</p>
<p>The creator’s brows furrowed as he bit into the apple, what was he to gain from this exactly? He had wanted answers as to why he woke up so strangely. Even Fate herself was able to help him despite never meeting her before now. His magic stirred though it dwelled cautiously below the surface, reacting to the next bite Ink took. The markings on his bones seem to bleed black ink, slowly oozing while the Creator stopped to think. </p>
<p>Had there been others in the void with Ink? There had to have been, Fate obviously was one of the guardians, but there was something else, someone else that was blocked from his memory. Static filled his head in great annoyance and Ink’s eye lights flickered into the shape of tear drops. Reaching up to his scarf, Ink tugged it down and clenched it, feeling cold, miserable and defeated. Not a single memory resurfaced but the feelings of despair and self resentment made itself clear as Ink’s bones turned to black goop and he sunk into the grass. </p>
<p>Nightmare had been watching with interest, humming at the present feeling of sorrow, as it brought comfortability and peace to him; what he had not been expecting was Ink swallowing the apple whole then turning into a pile of black slime. Ink’s clothes sunk to the ground as he no longer bodied them, and the brush that had been sitting on Ink’s lap was soaking up most of Ink’s goop. </p>
<p>Dream cried out, sudden fear and hopelessness taking over his mind. “Ni-Night! What happened?” Heaving the positive guardian shot up to take a look as to what was happening, receiving silence from his twin who was just as in shock as he was when desperation filled up their minds. </p>
<p>The twins fell to their knees, while Nightmare reached out for the brush, feeling pulled towards it, Dream reached for the scarf that was soppy and stained. It was as if holding onto the items made it feel as if their world stopped trembling, though the ground beneath their feet was rumbling and quaking. </p>
<p>The villagers below were making all sorts of ruckus, thinking they were experiencing an earthquake. Some were outside, looking up at the twins, praying to them and keeping their distance. </p>
<p>It wasn’t as if the young guardians could do anything but now cry. </p>
<p>Silent were they both as minutes rolled by, the quaking went back to a small rumble till it was gone altogether. Dream was curled up at Nightmare’s side, burying his face into the stained scarf he was holding while tremors left his body rattling and loud sniffling filled their stagnant air. </p>
<p>Nightmare was better off, being used to the feelings of negativity but this, the pain and anguish Ink had once gone through was even tearing him apart. He wanted answers, badly, but more than anything he wanted to apologize to Ink for putting him through this torture. He now understood why the villagers despised him. Night brought nothing to the table other than the negative. </p>
<p>It wasn’t until dawn, when the boys were closely huddled together, when the black goop started gathering together. Leaving the brush and the scarf, it gathered back to the grass, shifting and forming into bones that flexed when touching the cold morning air. </p>
<p>The boys had cried themselves fast asleep and were not awake when Ink came back, blinking refreshed and observant. He had been… hurting for a long while it seemed. Long enough that his magic purposefully blocked out the memories that had once been. </p>
<p>“Let’s see.” The creator mumbled to himself while finding his clothes, putting them on while he was deep in thought. </p>
<p>“You’re… alive.” Nightmare had roused when he heard mumbling and movement close by. The thought of a villager coming up so close had made Nightmare panic momentarily but sleepily seeing Ink moving about brought warmth and an intense feeling of affection. Too tired to dwell on such things, Nightmare slowly started to sit up but his twin whined in protest and hugged him back down. </p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to scare you two.” Ink looked at the twins, crossing his arms while studying them both. “Are you alright? I… didn’t do anything while I was out of it right?” He eyed his scarf and brush while Nightmare settled back down to cuddle his brother. </p>
<p>“You did- mostly harmless stuff.” The young guardian yawned and picked at the handle of the brush. “I think you scared the villagers more than you scared us.” Night cracked a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. </p>
<p>Looking back at the village Ink saw it to be quiet and peaceful once more. </p>
<p>“I think you’re lying to me. I promise I’m alright if that is what you two are worried about. You both look like you’ve gone through the wringer. Was that because of me?” Ink crouched down in front of the sleepy teens, his eye lights still shaped like tear drops thought Nightmare felt no more negativity filling Ink. </p>
<p>“Your brother said something about it earlier, I should have taken the hint and gone away further to eat the apple. I’m deeply sorry for hurting your brother Nightmare.” Ink reached out and grabbed his brush, watching Nightmare not put up any fight about giving it back. </p>
<p>With his brush in hand Ink created a blanket for the pair, golden with violet decal around the border. The creator set his brush down and covered the pair up. </p>
<p>Night had been looking at his brother but his eyes were drawn to the new blanket they were bestowed with. “Thank- you…” He didn’t know where to start. Ink was apologizing to him? It should be the other way around. He was the one who let Ink take one of his apples. It was his mistake from the start, but not even Dream reacted like this when He ate a negative apple. Dream may have cried a little but it was nothing compared to this, this hopeless pit Ink had inside of him. Was this what it meant to be someone like Fate? Were beings that powerful always in pain like that? Nightmare didn’t want to find out. </p>
<p>“Dream and I feel the emotions of everyone we’re around. I’m more susceptible to negative emotions while Dream is the opposite. Usually small bits of the other won’t hurt us, but just make us feel a little uneasy. We’re used to it. However- you… what did you go through that made you this way Ink? If you don’t mind me asking. It was too much for both of us- I don’t even know how you’re still unfazed even after all of that.” Nightmare gulped and stared down Ink.</p>
<p>Ink was still crouched in front of the two, tracing the markings covering his brush as Nightmare explained. He stared down at himself at the end, humming and tapping his chest. “This. I suppose this is why. It was a burst of magic that surrounded the area after I ate that apple, overpowering emotion. Magic is dangerous with those who no longer hold control of how it is used. I did not expect for this to get so out of hand, but one of the things I realized when my magic consumed me momentarily, is that it’s only like this because I no longer have a soul.”</p>
<p>“No soul… that actually makes sense. That’s why I can’t sense any emotion from you right now. You’re saying what we felt was your magic though?” Nightmare settled his head next to his brother’s. </p>
<p>“Somewhat. The apple seemed to not bring out the current emotion dwelling inside of me, but the emotions that left imprints on my magic. Something in the past that I can not remember.”</p>
<p>“Can’t remember because you’re so old?” Nightmare blinked as Dream spoke up, slurred and sleepy. </p>
<p>“Rude. No, that was not what I was going for, little guardian.” Ink sighed and glanced up at the sky. Fate brought him to this tree specifically for a reason. He thought it had been for the apples, but after eating one, he knew that was not the case. The apple’s made it clear that he had gone through something traumatic before reaching this point, but that was all. </p>
<p>No, perhaps Fate might have brought him here for the guardians. These two might be able to help him somehow if he can figure out what that is. Knowing that they were brought to this universe helped him greatly, now that he knew, he could bring them to the void without ruining anything too much. </p>
<p>“What do you mean then Ink? Did you forget who you are?” Dream rubbed his eyes while Nightmare held out the scarf to Ink that Dream let go of. </p>
<p>Ink used his brush to clean the scarf before wrapping it around his neck again. “No, I haven’t forgotten who I am. Though I’m sorry I lied to you Dream, I am not from this multiverse. I do have amnesia, I’m not sure exactly how long has passed, everything is fuzzy and mixed up in my head but I’m in no pain. I’m actually trying to find out why I lost a chunk of my memories, and Fate seemed to have brought me here to help get the ball rolling.”</p>
<p>Dream took a deep breath, feeling and looking at the new blanket in curiosity. It was clearly obvious that Ink was not a bad guy. A confused one perhaps. Probably scared too if he had any emotions. Dream felt pity for Ink, and he knew his brother was looking at him strangely because of it. “I forgive you. I don’t understand fully but is there anything I can do to help you regain your memories?”</p>
<p>Nightmare huffed, nodding in agreement though he wasn’t sure what they could do. They were stuck with their apple tree, and most of Ink’s words were confusing him. “I want to help too, I still feel guilty about the apple…” He muttered, glancing away. </p>
<p>“Perhaps there is something you two can help with, if you have any way to contact Fate that would be helpful. She seems closer to you two than I ever will be, I can’t even decipher her riddles.” Ink got a few giggles out of the guardians for that.</p>
<p>“We can do that!” Dream sat up some, pushing his brother off him because Nightmare had been crushing him by leaning on him. </p>
<p>“Perfect. Hmm... before anything is set in stone however I need to give you both something to contact me with.” The creator flicked the tip of his brush and created two identical keys. He handed them over to the confused guardians and patted their skulls before he stood up. “Whenever you need me slice the air with the key. You’ll be brought to my home.”</p>
<p>“W-wait! We can’t just leave like that if we need to talk to you!” Nightmare protested while holding the key close to his chest. </p>
<p>Dream had stars in his sockets, staring at the key with glee and the promise of adventure in the near future. </p>
<p>“I promise you both, the tree will be under my protection whenever you two leave. You have my word.” Ink wiped himself off. “For now I am going to go find more clues.”</p>
<p>The positive guardian stood up, waving Ink off, “Alright! We’ll do our best to get answers from Fate while you are away! Do your best! I hope you find something!” Dream would get caught up on everything else from his twin when Ink left so for now he was fine with saying goodbye. </p>
<p>“Until next time then… Don’t get yourself hurt okay?” Nightmare got up with a small grunt and wrapped the blanket around Dream’s shoulders after pocketing the key. </p>
<p>Ink gave a bob of his head as an affirmative, waving Dream back before creating his own portal with his brush, leaving the twin guardians breathless as he walked though and disappeared. </p>
<p>Ink returned to his void, still filled with colorful bubbles of the multiverses floating around him and keeping their distance. They seemed to be taking their time with popping he finally came to notice. “Strange, the void usually pops you when you’re ready to be consumed, but is this no longer the case? None of you seem to be contaminated.” Ink started walking in one direction, listening for any signs of a pop. </p>
<p>None came. This left Ink with nothing. No hints imaginable could help him figure this out by himself, and Fate was off hiding information from him. How terribly upsetting, or well it would be more if he didn’t have any help whatsoever. Now that he had two creatures of the void on his side he might get somewhere.</p>
<p>Dream and Nightmare. They didn't seem like terribly powerful void creatures, but there was a hidden stench Ink got from them that felt like his home. It was personal, close and Ink would protect the teens if it came down to it. Hopefully it didn't, but seeing as all the other creatures were in hiding, it just might.</p>
<p>Fate said he was to destroy the void. </p>
<p>Perhaps the void was weakened, and the creatures inside fled to the copious multiverses. With a void creature inside no bubble could pop and be consumed. </p>
<p>This day had only just begun but Ink was already feeling like it was going to be one of the longest he would have to get through.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More chapters to come.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hobby For Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Error thinks better than to keep Blue stuck in the Void most of the time. They figure out something he can do in his spare time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue had gotten plenty of time to adjust to his new life as Error’s sidekick, or well that’s what he liked to think of himself as. Much to Error’s dismay at the suggestions, Blue could handle plenty! The void was his new home and Error had become his new family, or guardian and he honestly wouldn’t have it any other way. The void had become a coziness nothing could compare to, once it had accepted blue as a new entity. </p>
<p>Error had explained the white void to him, how normally any sort of being in here would be destroyed in minutes because his body was no longer protected when he wasn’t in his universe. Something about being fed to the void so it could expand, honestly most of it went over Blue’s head for the first few months in the void. Not that it was boring though! Quite the contrary actually. Blue had almost no time to relax fully, always being taught something by the overprotective Mr. Destroyer. </p>
<p>Like now, for example, Blue was learning about how time worked differently in the void than it did in the multiverses, though most of them seemed to be stagnant according to Error. Blue hummed, swinging his feet off the hammock Error had made him, looking over a line of code Mr. Destroyer was pointing out with his multicolored fingers. Code was getting easier to read but he still had a hard time figuring it out on his own for now. </p>
<p>“So the code here gives the time?” Blue asked, leaning his body closer to the black two dimensional box in front of him. “It looks… normal. Is that what you mean by stagnant Mr. Destroyer?” Blue looked up at his savior who was wearing his red rimmed glasses, staring at the same set of code with a frown on his face. </p>
<p>“Y-es. There’s so-me-thing aside from the co-rruption in the code, but I c-can’t seem to find it, wh-atev-er it is, is stopp-ing the prog-ress of the multiverses. I can s-still destroy i-it but th-there’s so ma-any like this.” It seemed like his glitching had gotten a bit softer after spending time talking with Blue. </p>
<p>Error had tried so many times now to get Blue to stop calling him Mr. Destroyer, but the kid liked to push his buttons, and he’d let him. It made the kid happy, it wasn’t harmful. As long as Blue didn’t blabber to anyone about their statuses when they went multiverse hunting, Error didn’t give a damn. </p>
<p>“Ohh!” Blue looked over the code again, focusing on remembering how to tell since he now could pull up code boxes too. It would be super duper useful in the future! He wanted to be just like Error and help get rid of all the evil in the multiverse! </p>
<p>Blue squished his own face, gleefully giggling to himself at the thought as Error watched, glitching and sighing, making the text box disappear for now. “N-now th-that you have that i-i-in mind, can you tell m-me if y-ya rem-remember why it’s important to st-stay with me wh-when we go to a mul-ti-verse Blue?” Error crouched down to Blue’s level, resting his hands on his own knees as he balanced on his toes. He searched Blue’s face while waiting for the answer to come to Blue. </p>
<p>“Of course! I- the Great Guardian Blue remember everything! Mwehehe!” Blue clenched his fists and stared back at his savior. “I must not get lost from you because if we go to a multiverse that time works differently in, and with so many multiverses, that means it would be too easy to get lost in time from you! But now that I can see the time too it won’t be a problem right? I’m getting really good at bringing up the code box Mr. Destroyer.” Blue fidgeted, the need to make Error proud was overwhelming. </p>
<p>Error knew Blue was still getting over his fears, his trauma from his ex-brother. He gave a patient smile he only could give to Blue and stood, leaned over to pet his head though it caused a few error pop ups. He didn’t mind it to see the smile pop up on Blue’s face. “That yo-you are. I’m p-proud of you.” </p>
<p>It now had been almost a year since he rescued Blue, which felt like no time at all in the void, but going through the multiverses with the kid was messing up his growth. Blue was still a little pipsqueak though he was certainly aging. </p>
<p>Error looked around the void, listening to Blue blabber on about something entirely different now, and while he was listening, he was starting to somewhat realize what a bland place the void was for such a bright kid to grow up in. Sure, he made Blue whatever he could with strings, and in the void they didn’t exactly need to eat… He rubbed the back of his neck, eyeing the few various hammocks, couches, blankets and knitted toys lying about. </p>
<p>Was Error being a bad guardian to the kid? Error never exactly had a childhood, not that he could remember if he ever had one to begin with, but he knew that the children in the copious multiverses had a lot more than this. </p>
<p>When he looked back to the kid, Blue was getting out of the hammock in an awkward way, swinging himself first before doing a back roll out of it. Blue stood with a triumphant “Mweheh!” that had Error snorting fondly. </p>
<p>“A’ight k-kid. We’re hea-heading out. Ge-get your coat.” Error moved around the toys as Blue scrambled to get his things, including his baby blue jacket and bandana. </p>
<p>“Where are we going sir? Do I finally get to try coding today? I want to help you work too!” Blue stuck his tongue out as he sat on the floor, tying his shoes with a concentration Error chuckled at. </p>
<p>“I’d r-rather keep ya ou-out of that stuff Blue. I-It isn’t a job f-for a kiddo, b-but one day wh-when I know ya can handl-handle it then ya can show me what ya got. Today we’re g-g-going somewhere else though. Wh-what sort of hobbies d-do y-you think you might be interested in Blue?” Error helped the kiddo stand and Blue straightened his bandana with a curious smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course he wouldn’t let Blue code yet, he was still new at it… and well it was a bit scary too. It was for a better cause though! No one would have to suffer after and there were no more corruptions like Mr. Destroyer had said. It was such an important job, and Blue admired it.</p>
<p>“Hobbies? Like your sewing?” Blue held onto Error’s scarf as Error opened a text box, looking through a long jumbled list of universes. The text was supposed to be white if that universe was not corrupted, but most of them were blackened and missing text. </p>
<p>“Yes, b-but som-something you woul-would want to d-do Blue.” Error kept his eyes focused in the codes, pushing aside a few multiverses to the left, the ones he would get through today after he figured out something for Blue. </p>
<p>“I’m not sure… I didn’t get to do a whole lot when I was there… I like your knitting Mr. Destroyer, but I don’t think I’d be that good at it.” Blue hugged the scarf to his chest and took a step closer to Error, thinking for a moment. </p>
<p>Error was used to this, he was quiet as Blue thought for a little while. He tried not to intervene during times like this, when Blue was quieter than usual, less vibrant than he was moments ago. He only let a stray hand reach down to rub Blue’s back to remind him that he was there for him if he needed any suggestions. </p>
<p>“I- maybe uhm.” Blue coughed embarrassed when a few minutes had passed. “V-Video games? I never got to play video games before but I’ve always wanted to try to… o-or dancing! I’ve never gotten to dance before with others, but I saw the bunnies always dancing and playing around outside.” Blue’s eyes were starry yet teary as he thought on it. It was stupidly confusing, he knew so, but he couldn’t help when a few stray tears fell down his cheeks when remembering the bunnies. </p>
<p>Error had told Blue that he didn’t destroy his universe, and he believed him, but sometimes Blue wishes that he did. It would be easier to forget his ex-brother and the other kids if his universe was gone. Guilt ate away at his bones at the reminder. </p>
<p>“Blue…” Error placed his hand on top of Blue’s skull, the soft pop of a portal made its existence known while Error tried to comfort the kiddo.</p>
<p>Blue sniffled and wiped his eyes with his gloved hand, giving Error a big smile when he was ready. “I’m okay! I want to try dancing first! Being in the hammock all morning is making me lazy and I am not a lazy guy!” </p>
<p>“D-don’t I know it- h-haha. I swear y-you have w-way too much en-energy sometimes. Th-that's a good thing for s-someone y-your age though so d-don’t be too weird ab-about it okay? F-for now lets see wha’ we-we can do abou’ getting ya dan-dance classes.” Dance classes with kids Blue’s age would do Blue some good, plus if it’s in a multiverse with stagnant time then Error wouldn’t have to worry about leaving Blue for an hour or two so he could do his job. </p>
<p>“Dance classes! You mean it!” Blue gasped, practically tripping over himself to get through the portal already only to be stopped by a scoffing Destroyer. </p>
<p>“Hey! What gives?” Blue reached out for the portal which closed back up while Error searched for a different timeline. “Oh…” Blue watched the coding box and smiled when Error seemed to make up his mind on something and another portal appeared. </p>
<p>“What kind of multiverse does it say this one is?” Blue was slowly set back down and he fixed his clothes again while Error pulled out Blue’s code again, fixing it up. His eye lights went starry again, he loved how he sometimes got new quirks to blend into the multiverses. He wondered what this one did, letting Error focus on the coding. It was getting harder and harder to stand still and suddenly Blue’s Soul thumped in his chest, making itself known before a loud melody started to play excitedly from it. </p>
<p>Error winced and tuned the melody so it wasn’t so blaring while Blue gasped, holding his rib cage. </p>
<p>“Th-this multiverse if sa-safe, it’s official n-name i-is Dance Tale, cop-copy 2796. D-Do you thi-think you can read the d-detail b-box i-if I show it to yo-you Blue?” Error’s threads were still rummaging through Blue’s text box, keeping it open in case Blue thought it was too much. </p>
<p>On the contrary however, it seemed like Blue was as giddy as can be with his singing Soul. The melody was uplifting and fast paced, fitting for a kiddo like himself. </p>
<p>“I can do that! Let me see! Let me see!” Blue stood on his tiptoes while trying to see what Error was enlarging in the box that was not his own. </p>
<p>The yellow starry eye lights ran over the coding in the box while Error pulled up his own coding to work on his… miserable soul. Error listened to Blue as he slowly translated the coding, nodding his appraisal while sucking in a painful breath he hoped Blue didn’t hear. He had yet to tell the kiddo about the pain coming constantly from his soul due to the multiverses. Or well… Souls. He was a special type of abomination it seemed, no matter how many times Error looked at his two souls in private he just couldn’t wrap his head around how strange it felt. One was certainly his own, having all his traits that already colored his bones. The other however resided inside of his own, caked in a muddy amount of corruption that seemed like it had once tried fading away, but seemed to be coming back. Not only that, but his second Soul was strung up with the thinnest string only he seemed to see, spreading out in all sorts of directions in the void. He couldn’t interact with them, he had tried, but even his hands and threads phased through them.</p>
<p>If only he hadn’t had this second soul, he wouldn’t be feeling the pain of the multiverses in the way he was now… but it also brought good with it too. The Soul brought Error hope and humanity, and without it, he was sure to be lost to his own destruction and madness. </p>
<p>The Destroyer calmly pat Blue’s head and smiled when the kid finished translating the coding, he made a fine trainee.</p>
<p>“Now we can go right Mr. Destroyer? I mean- mwehehe- Mr. Error.” Blue tugged at Error’s scarf, knowing better than to call Error the Destroyer when they were leaving. It gave them odd looks which made Blue uncomfortable. </p>
<p>“Y-yes. We c-can go. Do-don’t get too fa-far ahead of me. Ki-kids your a-age just sta-start gaining their so-songs so it makes sense a-as to wh-why you can’t con-contr-ol it yet but sti-ll, don’t wan-der off.” Error kept his hand gripped to Blue’s after getting head nods from the kid as they went through the portal, ending up in a city on the other side. </p>
<p>Blue had seen the surface a hundred times after being saved by Error, his savior having never brought him back underground ever since. Blue had never complained about it once. The surface was far more beautiful than the underground would have ever been. In fact, the first time Blue had seen real stars, he bawled in Error’s arms for a really long time.</p>
<p>Right now in DanceTale it was noon though, so the sun was high up in the sky, shining bright though the air was nippy. It was winter but there was no snow to be seen on the ground, which always fascinated Blue. His Soul sang with curiosity and glee, earning a few giggles and knowing smiles from strange passerbyers after they left their alley they had landed in. </p>
<p>“Error! Where are we heading now? We get to dance right? Where can we learn how to dance?” Blue skipped next to Error, of course still holding his hand but his Soul sung in confusion when Error grunted. </p>
<p>“I kn-know h-how to dan-dance kiddo. S-so you’re go-gonna take a class. F-for kids an-and with kiddos your age. It’ll b-be a lot easier than ha-having me teaching y-you.” Error would stay for the first session at least, so he knew for certain that it was safe to let Blue stay here while he did his job. </p>
<p>The bustling sounds of the city drowned out the sad lip in Blue’s song but it perked right back up again at the thought of getting even better than Mr. Error at dancing. He would be the best dancer in the void! “So there are classes for dancing? With monsters my age?” Blue beamed questioningly. </p>
<p>Monsters were indeed above ground here, lots of them too by the looks of it. </p>
<p>“Yup-p.” Error flinched at the loud happy siren Blue’s Soul cried out. He thought he turned that down. “Le-let’s take a f-few breaths be-fore we get i-in there. Ya don’t wan-t to startle th-the others right?” They were close to the building but Error paused so Blue could calm down a tad. </p>
<p>“Not A Problem!” Blue stood tall and proud as he sucked in a huge breath and let it out, his Soul quieting down again. </p>
<p>Once Error calmed down from glitching he took them both into the building, meeting at the receptionist's desk to sign Blue up to the next class in his age group. Error had ‘files’ on hand for his information, as well as a fee. </p>
<p>Error rolled his eyes momentarily, he had no use of money usually, money was useless when you could just create some fake cash through coding. He forked it over anyways and they were given a pamphlet, which Error handed to Blue to look over as they were guided to a locker room where some parents were with their own kids. </p>
<p>Blue’s eyes glanced over the others and he gulped and looked up at Error, his Soul gave him away easily to the monster kiddos in the room, singing a song of fear and excitement. </p>
<p>“Go on an m-mingle Bu-blue. H-here, these m-might be b-better suited fo-for ya ta dan-dance in. Don’t worry too mu-much okay? I’ll be close by.” Error gave Blue a little nudge forward before going to sit next to some dad who was trying to tie his son’s shoelaces. </p>
<p>Seemed like the kiddo was a bit too old for that but whatever, not his problem. </p>
<p>Blue on the other hand was holding a bag that Error had given him, embarrassed by the sound of his spiking Soul as he walked over to the others his age. “Hello… My name’s Blue, who might you all be?” Blue put his hand on his chest and took a big breath while he received smiles of plenty. </p>
<p>One monster shot up from the bench to greet Blue first, “Hiya! I’m Asriel, and this is my brother, Chara! It’s nice to meet you, I’ve never seen you around before. How old are you?” Said brother was still on the bench, a human, but he waved and slowly stood up. </p>
<p>Blue gulped and set his bag on the bench, “I’m 13, I’m from out of town.” He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, shifting his feet on the floor a little bit. “How old are you two?”</p>
<p>Chara walked up to them with a calm smile, “Hmm. You’re pretty small for a teen. Asriel and I are both 14. You should change, class will be starting any minute, don’t worry though, it’s for beginners like us. You seem pretty nervous but it’ll be okay. If you want, you can pair up with us.” Chara offered while helping Blue out with getting his clothes out of the bag. </p>
<p>Asriel nodded, grateful for his brother, it certainly was cutting it close to time. “Right, and these are our friends,” Asriel looked over to the few kids who started to come up to them too. Asriel seemed to frown for a moment as he counted them, squinting and then he groaned. “Nooo! Chara, Pap and Sans are going to be late again! The teacher is going to be so mad.” The others groaned as they looked around while Blue was getting dressed, Soul spiking when hearing the familiar names. </p>
<p>Uh-oh. He hadn’t read that in the coding- He looked back at Error who was now trying to ignore the yapping dad next to him who was trying to show Error pictures from his wallet. Blue gulped and looked back to Chara. “Are… They always late? They’re going to get in trouble?” He looked visibly shaken. </p>
<p>Asriel, hearing the first sign of distress went to rub Blue’s back, “No- No, it'll  be okay. Sansy and Pap-Pap are always late to class, it gets annoying but they’re friendly I promise. The punishment is just extra stretches, not anything bad I promise.” Asriel beamed when Blue accepted that, looking calmer but perhaps… a little sweaty. </p>
<p>“I’m sure they’ll love meeting you though! We don’t see many skeletons, they’re the same age as Chara and I so, hehe, that makes you the shortest and youngest in the group! We’ll teach you all we know Blue!” The sweet little goat monster pinky promised Blue before the teacher came in and ushered them all out to the dance room, a room filled wall to wall with mirrors and bars. They met up with the other teacher and the girls from the other locker room.. The parents who stayed went into a different room with a glass window to observe the class while the teachers counted heads and called names. </p>
<p>The male teacher seemed to sigh when seeing the popular missing duo once again and checked the time. It seemed like this was a constant thing. The thought made Blue giggle, letting out a little tune from his Soul which his new friends responded to with their own happy tunes. The class filled with giggles and whispers till the teachers got their attention. They sat on the floor awaiting instruction but before the teacher could get a word out, the door they came from opened and out popped two wrestling skeletons. </p>
<p>“Sorry we are late AGAIN!” The taller of the two panicked as he was tripped by the smaller, yet the one who got tripped caught his balance immaculately, his Soul playing an upbeat and hearty song that reminded Blue of action movies. </p>
<p>“I’m not, heh, I coulda slept in more, no bones about it too, I guess we just dance ta different beats my bro.” The shorter skeleton seemed to have more graceful movements than his brother who took up a lot of space. </p>
<p>Blue watched them with his hands clasped, mouth agape and his own song started up in wonder at them. Blue hadn’t a clue what he had been so scared of, they acted nothing like him and his ex-brother! Far more energetic and playful. It was short lived though as the teacher put an end to the ruckus, making the brothers stop and stand still for a second. </p>
<p>As the two were being scolded again, their eyes met Blue who was just the spitting image of Sans when he finally brought his hood down. Aside from the darker blue magic, the white eye lights and taller build, Blue could see himself as Sans for a split second, but he shook those thoughts out of his head and turned away from their gaze as class finally started. The brothers were separated but Sans and Pap kept looking over to Blue, the smallest skeleton was nervous by the sound of the whisper leaving his Soul. Blue kept his eyes forward though, on the teacher because that’s what he wanted. He was here to learn how to dance and not become friends with- with dopplegangers. </p>
<p>They were at least allowed to talk during stretching time, in which Blue joined the big circle which had Asriel, Chara and their friends… which included Papyrus and Sans, who squished their way to Blue’s sides. </p>
<p>“Hello Newbie! You seem to be new here yes! I know every single skeleton here… Because there are only two!” Pap had a big smile on his face, and a proud Soul to go along with it. </p>
<p>“Heh, right, never seen ya ‘round town b’fore either. Name’s Sans, this is my bro Papyrus. Er Paps, we all call ‘em that eventually.” Sans was lazily reaching for his toes as he stretched out, while Papyrus was the exact opposite, giving it his all, which seemed silly because all three of them hadn’t a single muscle to stretch. </p>
<p>“I am, Blue! Ahem, My… Dad and I just got to town but- but we travel a lot, so I don’t see many skeletons either.” Blue had a hard time getting that lie past Sans who seemed to look at and read his Song like an open book, but Papyrus ate it up. </p>
<p>“Then not to fear Blue! We will show you our ways to becoming the greatest dancers while you are here! Wait! Does that mean there are other skeletons here too? Do you have siblings Blue?” Papyrus and Sans showed Blue how to do the next stretch as it started. </p>
<p>“No- No, it’s just my dad and I. Mwehehe, He’s watching the class right now! It’s my first time dancing but my Dad can dance and I want to surpass him.” Blue grinned, feeling a bit at ease since he was playing along with what he was given. </p>
<p>Error didn’t mind Blue calling him Dad in public to dissuade confusion. Blue would never do so otherwise… he looked up to Error though, like he would a parent. </p>
<p>“Ah yeah? Your first time dancing?” Sans whistled. “Must’a been moving aroun’ a lot ta not be dancing.” </p>
<p>Right, Blue read about this, dancing was how people here communicated, and once fought. Dancing was everything to this multiverse, a pretty cool hobby too. The youngest giggled and nodded, “Yup, So go easy on me okay!”</p>
<p>The brothers smiled back and gave Blue their promises, soon after the class officially started.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More chapters to come.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nightmare and Dream have hunches.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream was coming up from the village, holding a small basket of flowers and herbs given to him after helping out for some festival the people had over the weekend. Dream had thought it was rather fun while it lasted, having only been to a few of them over the years, but he never stayed long. He didn’t like the way the villagers would stare at his brother when they went, all with cloudy judgement over Nightmare. It was not fair in Dream’s eyes, but his twin always rolled it off and gave him a smile, saying it would be fine. </p>
<p>The positive guardian sighed and rolled his shoulders, looking up at the base of the tree where Nightmare sat, staring up at the sky. They had both been rather distracted recently after their encounter with Ink, and not soon after, Fate. It had been months since the two had seen either of them and Fate had given them a lot more questions than answers resolved. </p>
<p>Dream slowed down as he started up the hill, eyes to the ground and a small frown on his face, dragging along his blanket/cape behind him as it was now pinned to the front of his shirt. He still couldn’t get over how Fate came to them that afternoon after Ink left, like she was waiting for them to call her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The soft spoken being met them on the other side of the tree, facing away from the village, arms open for a hug from the two which Dream readily hopped into, hugging her warmly while Nightmare slowly crept up and was brought into the hug moments later. She was the first to break the silence around their brief reunion, her laughter airy and mystical when pulling away from the two. </p>
<p>“Dream, Nightmare, you two seem to be doing well for yourselves, I did not think I’d be coming so soon after bringing Ink to you. I suppose it is to be expected, he is still such the worrisome fellow he’s always been.” Fate let her hands rest on their skulls as she looked down upon them. </p>
<p>Her face had always been hidden beyond mist- or it was as if the mist was her face altogether, flowing in spirals the boys recognized as her searching them for any harm or just taking them in. Her body was molded into a feminine figure, taller than them both but she was also soft around the edges and threatening to turn to mist and disperse just as her head did when she wasn’t talking. </p>
<p>The twins gave nervous smiles as they looked at her then to one another, “Ink… You know of him, you brought him here to us?... Do you know what happened to his memories by any chance Fate? He seemed to be in pretty bad shape in the past too…” Dream stepped forward to Fate while trying to question her, wrapping the yellow blanket around his shoulders further as he remembered the hurtful feelings from Ink. </p>
<p>Nightmare shivered and put a hand on his brother’s shoulder, slowly siphoning the negative emotions dwelling inside of him for the time being. “Yeah, it’s actually strange in a way. Why did you bring him to us specifically? We don’t know him, and don’t exactly know how to help him. If you in any way know what happened can you tell us Fate? It’d really help him out.” Night watched his brother relax and pat his hand grateful for the help, his golden eye lights brightening up with hope. </p>
<p>Fate brought her hands away from the two while floating away, head reforming as she hummed and swiveled. “Unfortunately boys, I am not able to say. Ink is… a dear old friend of mine and I do wish him no harm for the future.”</p>
<p>“Then why can’t you help if he’s such a good friend? Why haven’t we heard of him before yesterday? Or- Or any of this? It’s so confusing- what are WE exactly Fate?” Dream raised his voice as he talked and brought his hands together as if pleading for her to answer as the wind picked up around them, her body fizzing as the clouds rolled in. </p>
<p>Nightmare pulled his brother back from Fate, watching her wearily. She couldn’t speak of what happened to Ink for some reason, or was it that she just wouldn't because she had a part in it? He could not pick up any sort of emotion from her on the matter, so she was indifferent. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing confused him to no end. “Please… Don’t play these games with us, either tell us and help us, or just leave and stay out of it altogether. If you had a part in any of Ink’s amnesia or pain- I don’t want to see you ever again.” </p>
<p>The words left bitterly from Nightmare’s mouth, leaving a pit inside of him that he couldn’t shake. It weighed him down, feeling guilty for some reason. His violet eye lights betrayed him as he stopped looking at Fate and instead searched the grass beneath his feet. Fate was awfully quiet now. </p>
<p>Dream gulped and wrung his hands nervously, “I-I think my brother is right Fate. If you won’t help us, and you did in fact have a part in his- his ruin then I think it would be best for us to figure it out on our own.” he felt guilt rising up, his brother’s doing it must have been, but perhaps that was part of his own. </p>
<p>This was supposed to be to help Ink and they were letting the chance slip right through their fingers. It was a hard thing to do though, interrogating their once Guardian, the being that took them here, to this tree. For what purpose did any of it serve though? His brother wasn’t that happy here, they were practically stuck in one spot the whole time. Dream shivered and looked back up at Fate sharply when she finally decided to talk.</p>
<p>“Then I will leave, and my boys, I am sorry, but I am also proud of you. There are many things I can not tell you because it is simply not for you to know yet, but answers will befall you soon enough, and so will you be reunited with your parents. I have one gift to give you before I depart for good, words from your parents. Would you like to hear them?” Fate stood her ground, the chill creeping up on the valley had no effect on her but the guardians were starting to rattle, both at the cold and at her words. The silence she took as an answer as she stepped closer, giving them one last hug before whispering.</p>
<p>“Dream, Nightmare, Your parents love you, with all their soul, with all their being. You both are creations unimaginable, born in the void within tough circumstances, but you are strong. Having lived through their pain and suffering there until you were given to me, they only wanted both of your safety to come first and foremost. I am sorry I could not do more for you than bring you here, my boys, they live on, if you wish to seek them out, but with knowing that you would be forfeiting your home, the tree, this universe. It is your fate to decide which path you want to lead, one where you are here, or one where you must leave. I know by the time you make a decision, your destiny will be the same.” Fate was starting to fade away till it was just her voice in the air around them, leaving them there still, afraid, and annoyed in a way. </p>
<p>“D-Don’t go yet! Wait Fate!” Dream took a step forward after his breath came back to them. “At least tell us their names!” He cried out, stomping the ground in frustration when tears filled his eyes. </p>
<p>“Coward! Come back! Why wait to tell us now! Who- Where are they?” Nightmare had let go of his brother and was slowly turning, trying to find Fate as her voice teased them and left them disheveled. </p>
<p>“Goodbye my light, goodbye my moon. You will see in time.” </p>
<p>Minutes later the twins found shelter up in the tree, away from the wind and cold, under their new blanket, when they found themselves in eachothers arms, crying at the loss of their only Guardian at the time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the time it took them to get a hold of their feelings on the matter they had fallen into a strange routine, quietly helping the villagers and not even looking after the tree most days as they wandered away from it, only to return each night. Each night dragged on slower than the last, leaving the twins tired and miserable. Nightmare felt the toll it was taking on Dream, and each time Dream fell asleep he would take away as much misery and exhaustion he could out of his brother until it was gone, only to watch him relapse the next day. </p>
<p>They needed to contact Ink… but would it be safe? Leaving their only home to go to Ink, leaving their tree, which sure, Ink said he would take care of, but it seemed like Fate knew that wasn’t going to be possible by the answer she had given them. </p>
<p>Not only that, but how was Dream to react? His twin felt more connected to this universe far more than he did. The villagers weren’t getting any better that was certain. Each  time he swapped with Dream to go to the village, they would pick on him, ask him why Dream seemed distracted and sad, only to pin the blame onto him. Nightmare hated lying to his brother when he came back with a limp one of those days before the festival. A villager had gone a bit too far and smashed a few of his toes when he was getting picked on… at least he had a reason to stay out of said festival, ending up reading at the base of the tree with his foot pounding in pain. </p>
<p>It wasn’t until he noticed Dream coming back from the festival when Nightmare looked up at his brother holding the basket close to his chest, when he finally brought it up again.</p>
<p>“Dream, you aren’t looking so good… come here.” Night set his book down, scooting over and patting the ground next to him for his twin to sit at. It was the slight rattle from Dream that had Nightmare opening up his arms instead for an embrace they both needed for a moment, with Night taking away the discomfort from his brother to Dream letting out a slow breath to relax- basket forgotten to the side as they hugged. </p>
<p>"They were… bad mouthing you today. I tried to tell them- but they won't listen to me Nighty. I'm being treated like a child- They can be so mean- but, I know not all of them are like that. I just wish the villagers didn't think the worst of us." Dream mumbled, mostly to help ease the weight off his chest when he glanced back at the basket that was given to him. A gift to Dream as a peace offering, welcoming him in. They offered him a place every time he went down there- but never his brother. </p>
<p>"It can't be helped, I've never been a saint in their eyes Dream, and I never will be. I've made my peace with that though, can you?" Nightmare pat his back slowly and glanced up at the tree. More importantly- at his apples. Nightmare bit his tongue again, remembering Ink from a few months back- Ink when he turned to black goop and had to experience whatever had happened before he lost his memories… if only Nightmare had stopped him- made him take Dreams apple instead, maybe he wouldn't be feeling so worthless right now. </p>
<p>His twin pulled back and wiped his eyes, smiling while reaching for the basket and he pulled out two golden crowns. "Well not all of them feel that way Nighty- here, the older woman to the west, her sons a blacksmith, they made these for us… because our anniversary here is coming up apparently." Dream set his golden circlet upon his skull and let Night see his own before carefully placing it on his too. </p>
<p>Nightmare felt the golden circlet, blinking in surprise. No one had ever made him anything… he saw for the brief moment Dream had held it up- that there had been a moon on his own while his brothers ended in a swirl at the front. He actually… liked it. </p>
<p>"W-well, I'll thank them when I go back down there- but we should actually… maybe think about getting a hold of Ink. He said he needed help and- well, even though we didn't get anything useful from Fate- maybe there's still some way we can help?" Night settled his hands on his brother's and picked at his fingers in thought. </p>
<p>"I don't know Nighty- we barely know him, what if Ink was in something shady?" Dream gulped, frustrated. He knew it couldn't be, Fate wouldn't bring someone shady to them right? However- her actions were questionable really. </p>
<p>"No, I don't think Ink's shady for the most part- I think he's confused and hurt. I think he's gone through a rough time but we can't be the judge of that because we don't have answers to any of this. We don't have to be gone long Dream even if we can't fully help Ink, maybe there's something he might know about our parents? Aren't you curious about them?" At least he hoped so, Nightmare was curious but scared even if he didn't want to admit it. Neither of them had brought up the possibility of them having parents ever, it had always just been Fate. The thought of someone- anyone out there who might miss them, love them even, made Nightmare's soul thump in sorrow. </p>
<p>"Yes… I do worry though, about leaving. What if- what if we are unable to return. Will us being gone trigger something? Will the villagers suffer because of us? I don't know what we should do…" Dream glanced up in the tree, seeing the light bounce off of the key they stuck up there. The key Ink had given them. </p>
<p>"We never know until we try… Ink could be in trouble too, he's been missing for awhile now." Night pointed out. "Maybe- maybe if we just stick out heads through whatever the key makes we'll be safe? So we're still here but also we might be able to see Ink?" </p>
<p>Dream glanced around while starting to wring his hands, “I mean… If it is just for a minute I don’t think that’d harm anything right?” He ended up standing a moment later, holding out his hand for Nightmare to take. His brother seemed off… he was leaning against the tree a lot more since last night but he hadn’t said anything. Dream was giving him the benefit of the doubt as he climbed the tree to collect the key, tossing it down to his twin a moment later, butterflies filling his chest as he hopped down. </p>
<p>“Remember, we shouldn’t go all the way in- just a peek to see if Ink is there.” Dream reminded his brother.</p>
<p>“Yeah, understood, a peek and if he’s there we ask him to come over.” </p>
<p>The two nodded in agreement before Nightmare held the key out in the air, wondering for a brief moment if he looked stupid, before he turned the key- and nothing happened. Nightmare frowned, turning it again and he slumped against the tree a bit more after accidentally putting pressure on his foot. </p>
<p>“H-Here, Nighty relax, let me try it. Ink got to his place by like slicing the air right? Let’s try that.” Dream took the key from his brother and stood in front of him, a look of concentration forming on his face as he sliced at the air with the key and the two heard a rip, a small portal appearing just about the size of the slice Dream had motioned. </p>
<p>With dazzling, sparkling eye lights, Dream looked back at his twin and motioned him forward as Dream poked his head through in amazement. </p>
<p>Nightmare had to bear through the pain as he made the few steps to his brother, putting a hand on his back before looking through as well. </p>
<p>They both stared out into a bright white void, overflowing with the most colorful bubbles the twins had ever seen. They danced around their portal, floating close to Dream and Nightmare who felt the raw untouched aura of emotions dwelling inside of them. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what they were, it was the same aura their own world gave off. Each passing multiverse left a little hint of a name behind in the back of their minds, along with a rather long number. </p>
<p>“Wow… Nighty you’re seeing this too right? These… haha! They’re- It’s like they’re feeding us, I’ve never felt this positive before!” Dream gasped, though flinching moments later when a tar like bubble floated below them, sending shivers of delight down Nightmare’s spine. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I feel it too… D-do you see Ink anywhere Dream?” Nightmare kept a close eye on the bubbles that drifted around, gulping as they seemed to feed him and his brother, scratching an itch that had been left for far too long. </p>
<p>"I see… I- Ink! He's over there Nighty! To your right- agh but he's so far away, and there are too many bubbles!" Dream tried to swat at one of the floating bubbles but it got out of his reach just in time. </p>
<p>"I see him! Ugh, Dream stay here with your head in- I'm going to drag him over here." Nightmare grabbed the key from his twin, opening the portal just a bit more so he could squeeze himself through, popping out into the void, nearly tripping over his feet. </p>
<p>"N-nightmare! Wait don't leave me!" Dream reached out to pull his twin back in, but Nightmare was already out of reach and waving Dream’s worries away.</p>
<p>He first was shocked and surprised at how he felt weightless. It was as if he were stepping on air, as there was in fact no ground below him. His foot was no longer throbbing, healing as he fed from the negative emotions the bubbles were giving off, and healing his body in return. </p>
<p>Curiosity was eating at him as he approached Ink, the strange marked skeleton was sitting criss crossed on the floor, holding his brush in his hands while scribbling something down. The quiet scribbles dragged on as Nightmare just watched, waiting for Ink to notice his presence or finish what he was doing… and it dragged on. </p>
<p>Ink was… sort of an airhead Nightmare realized. He leaned down behind Ink and looked over his shoulder at what he was writing, but it was some sort of language he had never read before, looking a lot like the markings on Ink's body. </p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Nightmare finally spoke, eye lights meeting Ink's when he finally gave Nightmare the time of day. </p>
<p>"Night… you're.. earlier than I expected how long has it been? Oh- I was just writing down my thoughts, I'm trying to map out what I can recall but there are a lot of holes in here that I just don't think add up." Ink tapped his jaw with the end of his brush and his eye lights changed for a moment before addressing Nightmare again. </p>
<p>"Enough about that for now though, you're here, in the void how does it feel? Any sort of anomalies pop up? Are you feverish? Maybe lethargic?" Ink sat up and grabbed Nightmare by his cheeks as he pat him down and checked him over. </p>
<p>Nightmare blushed a violent shade of purple, extremely embarrassed- like a child who was being over doted on by their mom. "Stop- Stop it! I'm completely fine- Dream’s over there keeping the portal open- it's been a few months since we last saw you- Heyeh! Gebt yur han' outta my mouf!" </p>
<p>Ink scoffed and pulled his hands away, "Okay hissy child, I was just trying to make sure you were unharmed. Normal monsters or humans- or any sort of being can't stay in the Void for too long without perishing." Ink already had his inklings about Nightmare and Dream being part of the Void though. In some sort of way- he just didn't know what their purpose was. </p>
<p>"I'm fine! If anything I'm better than when I left through the portal. The… multiverses around here are keeping me refreshed." Nightmare gloated about it, quite proud he held up so well in here given the information he knew. </p>
<p>"Besides… Dream and I spoke to Fate. She hinted that we… well more like told us that we were born in the Void. Perhaps… you know anything about that Ink? Fate didn't really tell us what was happening with you- but she said Dream’s and my parents are still alive! Out here… in the void or elsewhere… do you remember anyone who looked like us maybe?" Night rambled as he spoke, sitting down so he was at Ink's level, tugging nervously at the end of his shirt. </p>
<p>Halfway through said rambling Ink had started writing down what Nightmare was saying, nodding along in thought and humming. "It makes sense- ah, uh huh." He imput, scrunching his face in thought for a moment longer. </p>
<p>"I can't remember anyone who looks like you two- I'm the only Void skeleton I know of but ha! Sorry but I'm no parent. I think I would of at least remembered giving birth to any sort of child- let alone twins." Ink rubbed the top of Nightmare's skull as the teen pouted and a frown tugged at his face. </p>
<p>"As if- you're a guy anyway. You don't look or act anything like Dream or I." Nightmare rubbed his face, getting nowhere with this. </p>
<p>"I'm not a guy… or a girl really when it comes to sex. I do have reproductive organs for both parts if I so choose either one of them- but I don't have a partner. Sorry to disappoint you Night. Hey but if it makes you feel any better then I will absolutely keep my eyes peeled for any other Void skeletons who happen to look like you or your twin. Sound fair to you?" Ink pocketed his notes and started to stand. </p>
<p>Nightmare stared at Ink- really staring at him as he talked, humming when given the unneeded, but sort of welcomes, information about Ink's ability to reproduce. It was… interesting. Nightmare was not stupid mind you, the puzzle pieces were laid out before him by the hand of Fate… and he was holding them in his hand, connecting them carefully.</p>
<p>Ink was a really strange skeleton Fate brought to them, an airhead with no memories, a darkened past, mysterious writings all over him, and to top it off, Ink even said he was the only skeleton he knew in the Void. </p>
<p>Nightmare's breath hitched as he looked at Ink's extended hand, examining his face as he took it and slowly stood up. He gulped as Ink let go and pat his back- </p>
<p>"Let's get you back to your brother before we lose him okay? I'll catch up with you two when we're on solid ground." Ink was walking past him, hands in his pockets and an excessively fake smile on his face. </p>
<p>Nightmare shook his head and blinked a few times. He was just being stupid… Ink couldn't be one of his parents. He had no soul, so he couldn't check the Void being to be sure, but there was no way… Nightmare stored the thought away carefully though because even if he wasn't going to admit it to himself just yet, there was some hope that perhaps if Ink really was who he thought he might be- then maybe Dream and him would be better off. </p>
<p>"You're pretty slow for a skeleton with long legs!" Ink called back to Nightmare, he had stopped to wait for the negative guardian, holding out his arm which he draped around Nightmare's shoulders when he came running up. </p>
<p>"How'd you get a few inches taller in just a few months? Fuck, whoever your parents are they must be bara sized monsters or something." Ink scoffed, not even a little bit unnerved at the thought of the twins outgrowing him. They sure would be strong monsters that was certain. </p>
<p>"We're still pretty small- are you always this touchy feely? Is that a Void thing?" Nightmare was pouting again as Dream came into sight, looking bored holding open the portal. </p>
<p>"Touchy feely? It's hard not to be I guess." Ink let his arm fall from Nightmare's shoulders as they reached the portal, giving Dream a warm welcome, not noticing the piercing gaze Nightmare had on him as they went through the portal. </p>
<p>The gaze lingered as the three sat under the tree, the twins finally bringing Ink up to date on everything Fate had told them. </p>
<p>Dream seemed to come to the same conclusion as Nightmare as their talk continued on, with the positive guardian sending glances Nightmare’s way… they would need to talk in private once they had the chance- not that he didn't trust Ink… but it was hard to come to terms with, especially when it was something this important to them both. </p>
<p>Ink stood his ground however, that he had never had a partner, let alone twins, and brought the topic elsewhere. He briefed them on the Void and the monsters he remembered dwelling inside, about the infinite bubbles that held universes inside of them</p>
<p>Nightmare and Dream mentally broke down when Ink told them that HE was the creator of the bubbles- the thought didn't sit right with the twins for the airhead of all airheads to be someone so important. There had to be someone counterbalancing Ink right?</p>
<p>Ink grew quiet when Nightmare brought up a valid point about the multiverse, frowning in thought. </p>
<p>"Well- isn't it a bit crowded too? The multiverse I mean- you said the bubbles feed the Void after they individually live out their lives till the end and pop… but we didn't see a single one pop. Isn't there supposed to be a balance for this type of thing?" Night was cuddled up with his twin under their blanket Ink had given them, neither wanted to feel the chill in the air tonight as they talked. </p>
<p>"I… yes- balance is important for everything, especially in the Void." Ink fiddled with his scarf, eyes downcast for the moment. </p>
<p>"You… don't remember huh? Geeze, we really should find a way to get your memories back Ink- not to fear though! I know with my brother and I we can most certainly help you out as long as you help us too!" Dream gulped, eyes shimmering as he stared down Ink. </p>
<p>Ink shrugged, "I don't mind the help- but it's going to be a long journey- and you might have to leave your tree in order to help. Knowing that do you still want to?" </p>
<p>Nightmare gave his brother a look, both speaking unspoken words with their eyes, seeming to decide on something when they each gave a small nod. </p>
<p>"Yes. Ink- we will help you even if it means leaving our tree eventually." Nightmare gulped. </p>
<p>"Well- welcome aboard, Guardians of Feelings. Thank you…" Ink rolled his brush around in his hands and rested his head on the tree bark behind him. </p>
<p>"I will stay here in this universe for a little while to see if I can draw Fate back out- or to see if any other Void creatures decide to show up. I hope you know you're stuck with me for a while now." The Creator winked at the twins, relaxing when seeing their smiles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps things won't be so bad anymore, Nightmare hoped with all his soul things would turn for the better. Maybe spending time with Ink would somehow lead them to their other question that needed an answer. Was Ink one of their parents? If not… then maybe time with Ink would eventually lead the twins to them- and for that both of the Guardians would be patient and wait for that time to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Twin's Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oops trauma incoming. I swear there's fluff to come but we gotta get through the sad bits first.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ink had no clue of the sort of commitment he was putting himself through when he returned to the twins, only thinking that being with them would somehow help him in the long run- but two teenage growing trouble makers, that had far more complex feelings than he did was proving to be a challenge. The first few months with the twins, Ink simply got to know their world a bit better, having finally found the bubble for it inside of the Void. The twins didn’t seem too interested in seeing it- which baffled Ink a little so he kept it out of sight for their sake and instead roamed inside of the somewhat peaceful universe inside. </p><p>The Creator stuck to the story that he was simply not from around here, and he was going to be sticking around the twins for a little while. Rumors spread from the villagers that Ink was also a new Guardian of the tree, or someone far more ancient to look over them, Dream just giggled and looked at the villagers silly when they asked about Ink and provided no other information about him. </p><p>It made no difference to Ink whether or not the twins told the townsfolk the truth or not. In the end, he would never get to know any of them to even remember their existences anyways. Perhaps that’s why he didn’t so often interact with any of them, choosing instead to wander the dirt paths silently, sightseeing as he followed whatever twin that was helping the people that day. He started noticing and picking up on the differences between the twins as they grew older. Each passing season while Dream seemed to grow and provide strength and warmth his opposite stagnated. Nightmare was distant with the people, a dim glow of protection only surrounding himself as the people looked at him with fury and distrust. They never got close to Nightmare thankfully- not with Ink there. </p><p>While he was with Dream however, Ink noticed the townsfolk to be more open… but lacking. More souls seemed to wander to the tree where Nightmare was and at first Ink thought it was because of him, that the folk were afraid of the new anomaly joining them- then he recalled the looks Night and him received when they walked through town together and the creator dismissed the idea. What kept Ink at bay was the lack of response from Nightmare when he asked if everything was alright. They didn’t seem to be hurting Nightmare as far as he could tell, physically his bones were in good shape, his magic grew stronger every time Dream and him came back to the tree, probably the villager’s emotions Nightmare was feeding off of, so Ink did nothing. </p><p>Nothing that is until one fateful day where things just seemed to line into place and snap, unravelling the monsters the villagers had created. </p><p>It was the sixth fall Ink had, had the pleasure of being in while he was with the twins. They had outgrown him, leaving them towering over him at a bit over six feet tall but they were still very much cuddle bugs when it came to each other and now Ink. The little scoundrels. Nightmare he could deal with, the oversized kid was shy and quiet, silently holding onto Ink’s scarf when they went through town or some days just opting to skip town altogether to just lay his head in Ink’s lap somewhere away from the village and the tree. Ink could deal with that- what got him buzzed up was the excitement and playful way Dream would go about things when he was with Ink, picking him up to carry him around town or hugging and hiding Ink away with the blanket Ink had given the twins- though it acted much more like a cape for Dream now than it ever did. </p><p>Whomever the twins parents were- Ink shivered at the thought of two bara monsters waiting in the void, or in a multiverse, completely unaware of what their sons have become. </p><p>If Ink could feel proud, he often would think he definitely would be because even with the twin’s strange habits and mood shifts, they were still sweet and responsible. The Creator at least made sure that they were well taken care of for whatever parent was waiting out there for them- and he had tried hard, to find the twin’s missing parents, sometimes leaving for a few days at a time to look through the multiverse, trying desperately to call out to any void creature that would listen, but they were useless to him. No one answered Ink’s calls, but he never gave up. It became his top priority, above even figuring out himself- because that problem always led to dead ends when Ink went back to it, but at least with this, this long procedure, there was a chance of getting somewhere with it. </p><p>So Ink looked down at the sleeping twins who had laid their heads in his lap, smiling at the peaceful nature enveloping the area. Yes, Ink thought, he would never give up on these boys. With a small sigh escaping his body, Ink carefully maneuvered the twins off of him and he left through a portal, keeping the bubble on an ink taught leash so he wouldn’t lose it, and Ink went searching once more.</p><p> </p><p>The sunlight woke the twins up, Nightmare first as he was the one facing the sun while his brother hid in his shadow. Groaning he sat up and looked around for Ink- sighing when he realized it was going to be one of those days again. His hand reached up to put the golden crown on top of his head, as it had fallen off in his sleep but Ink seemed to have set it close by. It no longer was the only present he had received- that was aside from the blanket because Dream was a possessive creaton about it, so instead Ink had given Night something more treasurable. </p><p>A smile made its way to Nightmare’s face for the first time that morning after he fixed his crown and looked at the shiny enamel pin Ink had once fastened to Nightmare’s shirt. It was a muted pink with a golden star in the middle, to match his circlet, Ink had said. The negative guardian was enamoured with it, he hadn’t even let Dream wear it once because he knew once he did then Dream would want one too… and then it wouldn’t be as special any more. Was that a childish way to think about it? Sure. Nightmare wasn’t fond of sharing this one thing though, everything else- he was fine with sharing with his twin, or with Ink. </p><p>Dream’s yawns seemed to pull Nightmare out of his happy posture and he became more relaxed, turning his head to watch his twin wake up with the sun and stretch out. Their eyes met moments later and Dream gave a sleepy beam of a smile to his brother, “G’morning Nighty,” Dream rolled himself up after stretching, “Inky beans left early huh? Did I just miss him?”</p><p>Nightmare scoffed and curled in on himself comfortably, “No. He was gone when I woke up too. Hey, you know he doesn’t like that name right?” he raised a brow and Dream giggled and raised him off while fixing his own crown, and then re wrapped his cape around his neck. </p><p>“I doubt he really does, though it irks him less than calling him Mom does.” Dream corrected. </p><p>“He’s stubborn.” Nightmare huffed out, wrapping his arms around his knees while Dream got up to stretch further, a morning routine for the positive guardian. </p><p>“At least we know where you get it from now… but if we let him continue on like this… maybe Inky can find out who our other parent is? It seems like the most logical step to me. Not only that… but then maybe they might know something about Ink and what happened y’know.” Dream closed his eyes as he loosened up and got ready to head into the village for the day. </p><p>“As always you’re far more perceptive than I am, and I agree as well. Six years takes a toll though, how many of those bubbles do you think Ink has gone through to get this far? There hasn’t been a single time he has come back with any information. It seems like a waste of time. Aren’t we more content not knowing and just keeping the tree and void protected? What if they’re in hiding anyways? What if they don’t want to be found?” Nightmare could go on and on about the possibilities surrounding their lost parent- but Dream wasn’t going to be having any of that.</p><p>“What if Ink’s in misery because we aren’t holding up our end of the bargain, letting him do this is keeping him afloat Nighty. It’s the only lead any of us have for him, so let Ink continue. Besides, I am still curious as to our ‘Dad’ is, aren’t you?” Dream winked and chuckled at his brother's distasteful face. </p><p>“When you say it like that- yeah I’m curious, but there’s a ton of shit we don’t know Dream. It’s going to come for us one day and bite us in the ass.” Nightmare stood up and started walking behind the tree, reaching up to its branched to grab one of the few books that were balancing up there. </p><p>“You always think the worst thing is going to happen, take it easy Nighty, I believe things will turn out fine. Here- hugs before I go, I  know you’ll be grumpy without them~” Dream snuck up behind his brother and startled him as he hugged him tightly and spun him around briefly before setting him down again, getting a few fruity words from his twin. It was all fun and games however, Dream saw the flustered smile worming its way onto Nightmare’s face. That was enough for him to be satisfied. </p><p>“Okay, I’ll see you tonight- I promised the other day that I would help granny make a batch of bread for a feast she’s having tonight. I promise to bring you back some food. Stay safe, and love ya.” Dream watched Nightmare fix his clothes and plop down against the tree, waving him off shortly after. </p><p>“Whatever, don’t spread any diseases and wash your hands. Love you too- vermin.” That was enough for Dream to finally start heading down the hill and into the village. His brother never had a way with words when it came to loving types of emotions, though it seemed to come easier nowadays with Ink in the picture. For someone with no Soul- he seemed to teach Nightmare how to properly care for himself- the two were hygienic to the point of worry in Dream’s mind, but they bonded over their cleanliness and loved to fuss over Dream when he came back to the tree caked in all sorts of things. </p><p>Dream had always wanted a family, like the people in the villagers, a big happy and sometimes chaotic family- and he truly believed that without Ink, his brother and him would have drifted apart some time ago. Dream held enough love for the three of them in his soul- and that feeling would never go away.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare watched his brother leave in quite the hurry, but his eyes drifted down to the book in his lap. Dream had always been so protective of him, an dnow Ink, never leaving his sights off either of them for more than a day, always making sure they had someone they could trust. His fingers trailed over the book and Night sighed, leaning back against the tree as he opened his book to begin reading where he left off though his mind wandered. </p><p>Days like these, where Ink and Dream were both gone… never went over well for the guardian. The villagers were a bit weary as Nightmare and Dream grew larger than what they had anticipated- but they were getting cocky again. Nightmare could feel the hatred rolling off of the human villagers whenever they grew near, and while he fed from it and always tried to ignore them, they would threaten him, always eager to make him suffer in some sort of way if it weren’t for Ink and Dream. </p><p>Nightmare felt at fault for not seeing sooner that these weren’t just mindless threats, but instead promises they were planning on keeping. </p><p>His eyes shut closed as he felt the familiar thump coming from the bottom of the hill, just past midday they gathered, a bigger group than what Nightmare was used to. Nothing stopped them as they stomped up the hill to where Nightmare usually hid on days Dream came down to the village. He lifted his book up higher and tried to focus on the words when he opened his eyes again, their chatter quieting down as they circled him. </p><p>“We noticed Ink’s not here today Nightmare. What’d you do? Scare him off?” A round of snickering echoed out of the villager’s mouth and Nightmare flickered for a moment before calming again. Times like these he wished he didn’t have to feel anything, like Ink…</p><p>“Still not going to answer you freak?”</p><p>“I bet he’s just stupid, he probably doesn’t do jack without Dream and Ink here.”</p><p>“Pretty pathetic for a ‘guardian’ if you ask me. All you do is bring others down Nightmare, you’re a miserable being.”</p><p>Nightmare hid his face being the book, shutting his eyes closed again while he calmly took a few breaths. They weren’t so creative with what they were saying, repeats of what he had heard before. It didn’t matter in time, He had grown accustomed to dealing with the humans and their spiteful words. Eventually Dream and Ink would return and he’d be content again. Any moment Dream would return to check on him and drag the villagers with them and he could go back to reading. </p><p>The book was snatched out of his hands and Nightmare’s eyes flew open- only to be spit on. “Wretched thing- did you even hear a fucking word we just said you welp.” A man towered over him with the book in hand, glaring down at him before tearing out the pages of the book. </p><p>“N-No! Wait stop- what are you-” Nightmare had started to stand, stuttering out as he reached for his book only for two villagers to grab his arms, pinning him to the tree on either side and the guardian’s eye lights flickered out. A sharp kick to his ribs and a sickening twisted crack rang out, and for the first time in years, Nightmare felt physical pain. Burning and dusting bones laid under his clothes- though the dust gathered and turned to black ink, staining his shirt. </p><p>“See! You all see! This creature needs to be punished and brought to justice for he does not bleed red! He is an abomination, one we should rectify and put out of its misery!” </p><p>Nightmare wanted to scream, trying to tug his arms free- if he could make it up the tree they couldn’t touch him- Ink could heal him, Dream would be here soon and he wouldn’t have to see them. His voice caught in his throat when fingers delved into his sockets and he was made to look up at the human that had kicked him, feeling the twisted pleasure that had him flinching and disgusted. It was still a positive emotion though it came from somewhere dark. They all felt that way- giddy seeing the large guardian cowering and helpless for they knew Nightmare wouldn’t actually touch them unless he wanted to be seen as a true monster. </p><p>The guardian was being spat at again, words not reaching him as he was tugged under, helpless against the tide of joy surrounding him at the moment when the villagers hurt him. Beating him and watching the black ink stain the grass under him. Only until when they thought the job had been done did Nightmare get any sort of rest, not even trembling as his blackened and inky sockets watched the sky. </p><p>The sun was going to set soon… Why hadn’t Dream come? Was it true? That Nightmare was that pathetic that not even his brother wanted to come back to the tree? What of Ink then? Was he going to be… no Ink felt nothing for them. Nightmare felt his life giving out, his soul pulsating weakly against his shirt as his ribs… his ribs were beyond repairable. He thought back to the first day he met Ink- when Ink had taken his apple and all the pain that came afterwards. This was the closest comparison Nightmare had ever had since, but the silence surrounding him now was deafening. </p><p>The humans were halfway down the hill when Nightmare looked up at the tree. Anger, sully, misery, he felt the tree take it all, offering what little comfort it could so Nightmare could stand. It was calling his name, a sweet once familiar tune that embraced him fully, accepting him for every bit of the way he was… Right. Nightmare was dying wasn’t he?</p><p>His dim eye lights looked at the golden and violet apples as he lifted himself to rest against the tree, standing on splintered legs. If he had to die, no one would mind if he just… </p><p>Nightmare reached up and grabbed a golden apple. Dream had a key- he would be able to escape… but those villagers- he would get his revenge. The void needed to be fed after all.The apple glistened in his hand as he brought it to his mouth and started to eat.</p><p> </p><p>Dream gasped out as his legs gave out from under him, a tremble causing the house to shake and screams of terror surrounded him. His first instinct had been to straighten back up and help the older woman out of the house, he had lost track of time and she kept asking him to do certain tasks around the house all day- he forgot to check up on Nightmare! Dream’s panic raised after settling the older woman on a bench outside, making sure she was unharmed before he started racing towards the tree. His breathing became laboured as pain echoed in his soul as he ran closer and closer towards the hill, only stopping when he tripped up and fell to his knees at the sight before him. </p><p>At first he thought another dangerous void creature had entered their realm- impaling several villagers on long thick black tendrils, tossing them aside to go for others. At the end of those was a figure that was somewhat like his own except the figure was all black, inky goop ran down his bones and covered one of his sockets, the other glowing a bright cyan. What tripped Dream up the most however was the golden circlet upon the creature’s skull. </p><p>Nightmare impaled the last few villagers that had been running from him as he stuffed his face with more apples. He had never felt so grand and full of life before! His bones felt indestructible- repairing themselves with the ink that flowed from his body. Laughter erupted from his chest at the sight of those nasty humans suffering. They deserved far worse than the quick deaths they were receiving but it was not a problem! Nightmare could easily have his fun with the other villagers after he ate all the apples on the tree. It’s what he wanted. He longed to see the villagers who had hated him all these years, suffer greatly. </p><p>Then his eyelight drifted to the trembling shocked twin at the bottom of the hill, Dream had gotten back up and for a moment he thought Nightmare was going to kill him too until his twin quickly looked away to grab more apples. </p><p>“Nightmare! Night-!” Dream saw the few apples left on the tree, if he could get them before his brother- Shockwave had both of them tumbling to their knees. The universe was unstable- far more unstable than either of them realized in that moment and while that terrified Dream to no end, Nightmare was cackling as he sat on his knees and clutched the grass beneath him. </p><p>It was that brief distraction that led Dream into taking the final apple, his apple- he couldn’t let Nightmare have it. His brother would be lost to him forever, and while he didn’t know exactly what pushed his brother to go this far, he did see the stains of black ink and dust on the villagers that had been leaving. </p><p>“N-nightm-mare,” Dream clutched his chest when Nightmare staggered when he stood, that crazed eye light looking at the apple within Dream’s clutches. A tendril swirled and shot out- too late as Dream swallowed it whole and kept his hands over his mouth. Power surged through him as his brother picked him up with that tendril, shaking him- yelling at him. Dream couldn’t hear. He was in euphoria from the apple, reliving all the happiness that resided inside of him, and he was dropped to the ground when Nightmare hissed in pain. </p><p>Dream came to his senses when Nightmare seemed to be in a bit of a dilemma- his brother looking towards the village, hatred seeping off of him in waves which quickly drowned out all positivity Dream had been feeling. The guardian held his chest as golden tears filled his eyes, one hand reaching out for Nightmare when he felt the need to comfort his brother. He felt the suffering he was going through, how could his brother keep such a stoic face at the moment? Why was Nightmare looking at him like that? Like he wanted help? He could help!</p><p>The positive guardian inched closer as if he were near a wounded animal, cracking a pained smile to his twin. “N-nigh..ty it’s g-oin… to be ok-ay.” He could help his brother- Ink would help too he just knew it! They could get the apples out of his brother somehow right?</p><p>Dream found himself unable to move, weaker by the minute as he stood up against his twin. His off white bones turned grey, his eye lights faded as he tried to hold onto his twin, repeating that things were going to be okay- they would find help…</p><p>Nightmare was frozen but in a different state… How could Dream hug him like this? Like he wasn’t some sort of monstrosity? Dream was hurting himself- No- Nightmare was hurting him! Harsh breathing escaped Nightmare as he fumbled with Dream and pushed away from him, holding his head in his hands while his tendrils threw themselves about. “STOP!You don’t know what you’re talking about! Dream- Thi-This is- hurting you,” Nightmare scratched at his skull roughly, growling until he was able to focus, a bursted ball of magic erupting from him as the magic overflowed after filling him up. When Nightmare came back to, the universe was slowly crumbling around them, everything was grey and dim. There was no sky, there were no sounds and his brother, much like everything else around him… was stone. Set in a position of trying to reach out for Nightmare again, yet he was closer than he had been when Nightmare blacked out momentarily. He felt a rush of too many emotions when seeing his brother in that state, but mostly Nightmare knew he just needed to escape it all. The weight of what he had done was crushing him… but he would not leave his brother here in this awful waste of space. </p><p>Nightmare numbly checked his pockets, rummaging around to find the key Ink had given him, a longful sting filled him up at the thought of his guardian- his parent coming back to find this… it was unbearable- if only Ink hadn’t left though. If Ink hadn’t left, Nightmare wouldn’t have had to resort to this. Dream would be safe and happy and He would still feel sane.</p><p>Nightmare opened a portal to the void, his tendrils picking up and pushing Dream through and the portal closed behind them both. A loud pop startled Nightmare and he looked back… but nothing was there. They no longer had a home. </p><p>A vile feeling crept up Nightmare’s chest, his eye lights searched around, landing on Dream for a moment and then he started walking. Ink wasn’t going to want to see him… But Ink would also be able to bring Dream back, he was the creator- he had to be powerful enough to do that much right?</p><p>He tried not to think about it too much as he wandered and eventually found a multiverse to hide in until he could gather his thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>Ink felt a shiver pass through him when the pop of a bubble came through, he blinked and looked back at the thread that was tied to his finger, what had once been floating upright with the bubble, was now limp and hanging. He blinked, eye lights shifting into several shapes as he followed the string back to where the… his boys were. They were void creatures, he was sure they were alive but they must be emotional over their old home. Ink could help them create a new one if they were that attached. Perhaps somewhere cozier for Nightmare’s sake. Maybe with more skeleton monsters so they didn’t feel left out. </p><p>The creative thoughts flew out of his head at the sight before him. Dream in a state of shock he’d never witnessed on the kid before, trying desperately to reach out… Where was Nightmare? </p><p>Ink gulped, unsure of why his markings burned over his body when he called out for the missing guardian. He was not leaving Dream’s side though- he didn’t know how to restore him- but he was not going to leave Dream’s side, not in the infinite void anyway. </p><p>Try as Ink may though, the cries for Nightmare’s return went unanswered until Ink could no longer contain himself. He sat at the base of Dream, tugging his scarf up and bringing his notepad out, he began to brainstorm plans, unaware that things had finally been set into motion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I drew Nighty and Dream! Check it out :3</p><p>https://twitter.com/FineappleQueen/status/1346435344095318018?s=19</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Tentacles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nsfw chapter <br/>Blue meets Nightmare<br/>They're both dtf</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>+18 I've been pumped to write these two for awhile now haha. <br/>Also! Error and Blue look like this in this story, drawings done by yours truly. Mwah.</p>
<p>https://twitter.com/FineappleQueen/status/1347780596320194561?s=19</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue was always a little disappointed whenever Error left for long periods of time, knowing what exactly Error's job entailed; of course Blue had offered countless times to help his guardian but Error always shot him down, even as Blue grew up into an adult. It wasn't too lonely when Error left him at least, Blue knew how to cross into different multiverses and what ones to stay out of. Most of the time he would be in Dancetale, having been friends with the Sans and Papyrus of that world for a while now. </p>
<p>Blue missed the classes they had once been taking but they were grown ups now- and Sans and Papyrus had jobs, while Blue always made the excuse that he was working with his 'dad' and that's why he wouldn't be getting a job in town anytime soon. </p>
<p>His friends seemed to always have hope though, so Blue didn't bother bursting their bubbles about it. They had good intentions whenever they would drop hints to Blue about some cool place that was hiring, and Blue would pretend to be interested, his Soul singing to his friends happily at their care. It was the surprise that set Blue back when the two brought up romance- of course they always joked about it to each other, playfully teasing about getting boyfriends or girlfriends until Papyrus actually started dating. </p>
<p>Sans was completely supportive of his brother and Blue… Blue felt fluttery whenever he would see the pair acting shy and sweet towards each other. He was… jealous? Maybe. He wasn't sure but perhaps that was why he started visiting Dancetale a lot less, emotionally distressed when Sans ended up getting into a relationship too and they just sort of… stopped texting him as much. They were in love- and they were leaving Blue behind in the dust. </p>
<p>It didn't help that he had started experiencing newfound physical touches, exploring himself whenever he was alone in the Void. It was nice- getting off by himself but it seemed like nothing compared to what Dancetale Sans and Pap had. </p>
<p>With a heavy heart Blue looked at the coding for himself, fixing and tweaking it so his soul stopped singing so he could visit elsewhere- bookmarking Dancetale and promising himself he'd visit there eventually again, he just needed a break from them for a little bit. Soon after Blue finished he sent his Guardian a message. </p>
<p>Blue- "Hey! I'm planning on visiting Outertale, if you need me just text!" </p>
<p>Blue stared down at his phone screen, happy Error trusted him enough to go out on his own. They'd spent a lot of time together before they were able to reach this point, and by now Blue knew exactly where to pin point Error in case he ever needed him, there was a specific string Blue could see in the coding that he knew was Error's, and it led them to each other. </p>
<p>He didn't have to wait long before he got a message in return, snorting when he saw a thumbs up. It was still hard for Error to text, glitching about got him no favors in regards to texting. It was the thought that mattered though so Blue put his phone away and began searching through the codes until he wandered into one that seemed like an interesting visit, an Outertale world followed by a long string of numbers. By the looks of it this universe was fairly peaceful, there seemed to be a small blip that Blue couldn't make out but he was sure it was nothing. </p>
<p>Blue stood tall as he brought the coding forward and opened up the portal to step inside, squeaking as he landed on a grey rocky surface, beaming when identifying it as the moon. Before him laid outertale- though it was eerily quiet. That made sense though, it was usually pretty quiet in space, but even for Outertale this seemed too… odd. </p>
<p>His eyelights glanced around before starting to jump towards the town, thinking it'd get louder the closer he got but it was as if this Outertale had been abandoned. Blue hummed and swiveled, opening the code- no this wasn't right. This place was nowhere near ending so why was it empty?</p>
<p>At a closer clance Blue looked around at the surrounding buildings, gulping when seeing slashes of something that had hit the walls of the structures, as if fighting had been happening here. Fighting… was Error here? No- he couldn't have been. This didn't seem like his handy work. Error showed him how his strings worked and well… </p>
<p>Blue got a closer look at the damage, feeling the wall that had a black gooey mark imprinted on it in the damage. What could have done this? He paled momentarily while looking down at the moon rock… or dust. </p>
<p>Shivering Blue pulled away, there wasn't much he could do. He remembered there being a blip in the code he couldn't read, perhaps that was the cause of this? Maybe there was someone around too though that could tell him what happened. If this was a corrupted universe he'd bookmark it for Error later so it could be saved. </p>
<p>Blue wandered away from the trail of travesty and towards the center of town, peeking in through windows and knocking on doors. There hadn't been a soul in sight so far but soon Blue got the sense that there was someone around. His eyes grazed over the quaint empty town until they locked into something around the corner, laying and curling on the floor there was a black appendage. It sort of looked like… a tentacle but without the suction cups on it- and it was peaking his curiosity as it slinked around the corner and out of sight. </p>
<p>The Guardian summoned his blaster attack, a gaster blaster head at the end of a long bone rod, just in case this thing was dangerous. He could hold his own if it came down to it, and Blue was pretty agile from learning how to dance and attack or defend at any given time. He held his breath otherwise as he inched to the corner of the building that he'd seen the slimy thing slink around, peeking his head around the corner momentarily. There was a bunched up, large figure on the ground. Blue felt no fear as he looked over the large… goopy? Skeleton. </p>
<p>He'd never seen a skeleton like this before, the only one he'd seen with blackened bones was Error, and none that was this tentacle like either. Was he corrupted? </p>
<p>Blue focused on the figure, curled up with his knees to his chest and his head down, and he checked him- or tried to check him. He hadn't noticed the goopy tentacle that wrapped around his leg and tugged his feet out from under him, leaving Blue squealing as he dropped his attack and his shirt rode up. </p>
<p>"Wait! Wait! Agh I can't see!" Blue shivered, being brought over to hang upside down in front of the other's face. He easily pulled his shirt back down since his hands weren't restrained and he got as good of a look at the creature that had captured him. </p>
<p>A teal eye light glared at him, and Blue snorted at the rather grumpy look the other had on his face. Like a kicked puppy dog. Poor thing. "Hello! Are you satisfied now that you have captured me? I can promise you I do not look good as dust- nor as a tasty meal- so if you could please set me down that would be much appreciated." Blue felt his bones creak as the tentacle tightened around his ankles. </p>
<p>"That is the exact opposite of what I asked!" Blue looked far more flustered than he was scared- probably because he wasn't scared at all of this creature. If he were in real danger he would have gone back to the void but for now… </p>
<p>"Shut up, who are you? You aren't from Outertale pipsqueak, how'd you get here?" The eye narrowed on Blue and his lack of fear while Blue cleared his throat. </p>
<p>"Are you… not from here? Oh! Oh! Are you by any chance from the Void? I haven't met any Void creatures in awhile, Error is going to be so happy when I bring you to him!" Blue went to clap his hands as his eye lights lit up joyfully, but his shirt rode back up and he stopped to pull it back down. </p>
<p>The smile didn't fade from Blue's face as the other looked at him perplexed and mainly confused. "The Void?" He grumbled lowly, Blue was turned upright with the help of the tentacles and promptly sat down firmly on the large skeletons lap. </p>
<p>Blue had never felt so… dainty before. His cheeks lit up baby blue as he was held firmly, straddling the creature with very little wiggle room, and when he did try to move, the tentacles tightened as a warning. "Y-yes! The Void. You aren't? But I've never seen a skeleton like you before, and especially not in Outertale." The smaller guardian gulped as his chin was lifted up, turning this way and that while being looked over thoroughly. </p>
<p>"I am." The larger scoffed, noticing how fidgety Blue was getting while being pressed against him. "My name is Nightmare. I am the King of Negativity." </p>
<p>Nightmare had been feeding off the fear of the Outertale monsters until Blue came along. The monsters here had fled underground inside the moon after he reigned terror down on them for a little bit. He had wanted to build his magic back up but...</p>
<p>Now his thoughts were elsewhere, teal light illuminating his cheeks when Blue sputtered and melted at his touches. How strange… the little skeleton felt no animosity or fear towards him, and the small bit of agitation he had been feeling was melting away as he held Blue. </p>
<p>"K-King? You're a King?" Blue gulped, blushing more when Nightmare's hand came up to graze the back of Blue's neck- oh. Oh no. </p>
<p>He was starting to understand why Dancetale Sans and Papyrus acted so strangely around their partners- if these touches were any indication as to how one would feel with a receptive partner. How was he only getting this now? Blue's tongue peeked out of his mouth as he opened it some to give a small pant of appreciation at the touch. </p>
<p>Nightmare's eye locked onto the blue tongue that had a small bit of pink to it, startling himself at a low growl he let out, borderline preditorial. "I am a King, but I am anything but a nice one-" </p>
<p>Blue would call bullshit if he could think about anything but the soft gentle touches on his neck and at the base of his back. He kept his ecto summoned to make himself seem bigger than he was- though he was more squishy than firm after he stopped taking dance classes. "C-can't… um-" Blue gulped and he shook his head a little to get a grip, only to fluster more at the deep chuckle that erupted from Nightmare at his dilemma.</p>
<p>"Continue little Blue. You seem to be enjoying yourself." Nightmare felt his worries drift away as he playfully tortured Blue, pulling him closer till they were rib to rib, or as close to it as Nightmare's tentacles kept them separated by a small fraction. "Tell me, do you know of any Void creature that goes by the name of Ink? Or does this Error person know?" Nightmare questioned, watching Blue's eye lights get glossy up close and personal- fuck… he'd been somewhat alone for a few months now and all of a sudden he's getting off to some small pip squeak that had no sense of danger? He'd feel more guilty if they weren't both enjoying this though. </p>
<p>"I-ink? No- name's not familiar…" Blue felt a soft rattle rip through his bones and he whined, feeling light headed and fuzzy. Did he have a kink for big monsters? Or being trapped- because he'd never been so damn hot in his life. </p>
<p>"A shame. Guess I'll ask this Error in person then, tell me, you wouldn't happen to want to be kidnapped for a little while would you?" Nightmare teased and pat Blue's cheek lightly, smirking at the delirious sounds coming from the smaller skeleton. "I might just make you my pet. Would this Error come looking for you if you don't return to him?" </p>
<p>Blue was keeping up, slow, but he understood what Nightmare was getting at. "O-Oh! YES! He definitely would- b-but it might be a little while, I can make a good lap warmer in that time-" the small guardian grinned, fluttering his words and beaming when Nightmare smirked at him. That smirk- stars did it give Blue the butterflies. </p>
<p>His breath hitched when Nightmare stood up, carrying Blue in one arm under his thighs, watching the large skeleton pull out a key that opened up to… to another multiverse? They went through and Blue felt his spine straighten, getting hit with the beaming sunlight and now cool tentacles. He hoped Error took his time in finding him… </p>
<p>Nightmare had plenty of questions for Blue, but they could all wait. The way the small void skeleton hug onto him by the neck and rattled in his arms was enough to make him rush up to his new domain, teleporting inside after gathering his thoughts. </p>
<p>He'd made himself a palace from a multiverse he claimed ownership of- a hell of a power, this place was somewhat between in the Void but also in a multiverse, somewhere Ink would have trouble finding if it came down to it. Nightmare lived here for a little while but also had a lackey now, dubbed Killer. </p>
<p>Killer was an unfortunate Sans that had gone just a bit crazy, though Nightmare didn't ask questions. He simply fed off of Killer and kept him as sane as he could, giving him a new place to call home after they found one another. That said skeleton was on a couch, raising a brow at Nightmare as he played with a lighter, whistling at the smaller Sans in his bosses arms. "Nice catch, you willin' to share?" </p>
<p>"Over your dead body." Nightmare growled at Killer, smacking the goopy eyed skeleton lightly a top the head. "Find your own toys, I don't share." </p>
<p>Killer scoffed, rubbing his head as his eyes trailed the soft Blue skeleton that was giving Nightmare a big goofy smile. Probably best if he didn't mess with someone that wasn't afraid of the boss to be fair. Killer ended up laying back down and playing around with the lighter some more. </p>
<p>"You're really… big y'know that?" Blue mumbled into Nightmare's shirt, his eyes fluttering closed at the gentle rub to his back when Nightmare reached a big set of oak doors. </p>
<p>"Really? I think you're just small. I could break you in half if I so choose." Nightmare muttered back, wondering if that might spark some fear into the other- it seemed to do the exact opposite however and Nightmare could not open the door any faster, slamming it shut when Blue's mouth was suddenly on his own. The small shaky arms of the young guardian wrapped around Nightmare as he pressed up against him. </p>
<p>His movement was once again restricted as the tentacled ripped Blue's hands off him and put them firmly to Blue's sides. Nightmare's free hand found its way to Blue's jaw, keeping his head in place when he reciprocated, walking slowly towards the master bed at the corner of the room. The bindings and restriction had Blue mewling into the kiss, eager to move and touch Nightmare but couldn't. </p>
<p>The self proclaimed King pulled away from Blue with a dark chuckle, laying the smaller on his bed to take pleasure in watching Blue squirm and pant his name. He didn't have to give Blue back- perhaps he really should just keep him. Nightmare licked over his teeth while imaging Blue tied to his bed, unable to escape and waiting on hands and knees for Nightmare to return. It was a thought he would save for later, humming as he ran his hands in between Blue's thighs. "I notice you came to me with this already summoned, what a lewd little berry you are. Expecting something are we?" Night kept level headed, he needed to, just in case they had any visitors that needed his immediate attention. </p>
<p>"N-no- well yes but- Mweh!" Blue lightly bucked his hips up into Nightmare's hand, eyes glazing over at the slow torturous thumb that circled his clit through his clothes. His hands held onto the sheets while everything got just a bit more muffled, aware a few smaller tentacles had slipped under his shirt to rub at and caress his nipples. </p>
<p>"Sweet little Blue, your sounds are so precious. You're so sensitive as well, am I the first you'll be laying with?" Nightmare shivered in delight when Blue nodded quickly to his question, rewarding his pet by undoing his shorts and carefully pulling them down along with the leggings Blue wore underneath. The clothes were folded and set aside, along with shoes and Nightmare wasted no time in discarding his own shorts and shoes. </p>
<p>He climbed onto the bed, bringing Blue up further with him so the panting skeleton could lay his head down on some pillows. Blue's thighs were spread open wide to display everything in Nightmare's reach, and reach he did, thumb finding the sweet little spot that made his pet sob in relief. "I don't think I want you cumming without my say so- my lewd berry. If you're close, ask permission. Otherwise I won't hesitate to punish you accordingly." Night towered over Blue's small frame, waiting for the jerky nod Blue gave him so they were on the same page. </p>
<p>Light fluttery kisses were peppered across Blue's skull at his obedience, Blue had no words. He tried to speak, wanting to tell Nightmare that he was grateful but so wet- the words didn't come out. He was whining and opening and closing his mouth, purring loudly at the kisses. He'd heard of this before- from Lust tale, something about sub space, he'd been too embarrassed to learn further as Error almost caught him there and he had yet to go back, but this feeling was how it was described to him and Blue couldn't be happier. He trusted Nightmare to an extent, sure he didn't know the guy but nothing bad came from the Void, he wasn't corrupted so Blue saw no harm in a little down time. </p>
<p>It was a plus that the 'King' was being slow, gentle with him, though he could see they were both eager as his starry eyes drifted down to the bobbing long cock between Nightmare's legs. His face turned an incredibly bright blue when a wet sound filled the air, mouth opening wide when Nightmare inserted two fingers into his awaiting cunt. </p>
<p>"Greedy pet, you take me so well, I think it's time for another reward. Get ready, I'm moving you around a little." The King pulled his now glistening fingers out of Blue for a moment, chuckling when Blue tried to challenge him, squirming insistently when he was moved onto his hands and knees, face right in front of the large cock he had been eyeing. </p>
<p>"I'll be prepping you like this, so see to it that-" Nightmare's breath hitched as he didn't have time to finish his sentence, gulping when Blue's mouth enveloped the teal dick, a thin blue trail of saliva was left as he sucked and bobbed his pretty little head. </p>
<p>Nightmare jerked Blue forward a bit more so his hands found the wet opening once more, delving two fingers in as before and stretching him out. </p>
<p>Muffled squeals and slurps escaped Blue, and he lost track of time. His eyes were lidded while keeping direct eye contact with Nightmare, shivering when eventually the cold air hit his tongue- he was being moved again? Oh his arms were free! Nightmare had placed Blue in his lap, tentacles only holding Blue's thighs as the small guardian hovered in the air above Nightmare's lap. His shaking arms wrapped around Nightmare, bringing him into another kiss and letting the large skeleton lead. It was enough to keep him as quiet as he could get when Nightmare went poking at his entrance, the head of his shaft popping in with little force and a lot of gravity. </p>
<p>Blue needed to pull away after that one, small fangs peeking out and enchanting Nightmare. Night couldn't make out a single word Blue said but he got the gist, groaning at the illegible pleading spewing from his pet's mouth. His hands found their way to Blue's hips, holding him steady as they caught their breath. "Move slowly, keep your hands on me and ride me pet. I want to see that pretty blue tummy of yours swollen so make sure you drop all the way down before lifting back up." Nightmare's one eye was hazed out from the pleasure- making sure not to jerk whenever his pet tightened around him or rattled lustfully. </p>
<p>Blue gulped and looked down to see where they joined, his walls clamping down instinctively and a dopey smile spread across his face. He began to slowly lift himself up, having to balance on Nightmare to do so before he slid back down with a happy sigh. The pace was slow kept but well worth it, as Blue didn't think he'd be able to follow Nightmare’s previous order if he went any faster, just edging himself on the long cock inside of him. </p>
<p>He registered that he was being touched again, the larger skeleton had a hand on Blue's cheek and was pulling him in close for a slow kiss. Neither of them seemed to be in much a hurry though Blue knew Error would be getting back to their spot in the Void sometime soon- this was worth it though. His soul pounded against his ribs, playful and floaty while bouncing in the King's lap, gasping and letting his eyes flutter closed when Nightmare hissed and bit his tongue when Blue picked up the pace. He wasn't sure how long he was going to last, just barely hanging in there as he remembered to ask permission, his whines starting back up all high pitched and needy. </p>
<p>Nightmare growled in return, feeling Blue's buildup, his emotions stinging Nightmare a bit but… in a good way. His tentacles wrapped around Blue's waist, noticing the begging eyes his pet was giving him and he grinned. Blue was stopped mid bounce- almost in tears as the head just barely made it back in but he didn't have to worry for long. </p>
<p>The small guardian was pinned to the bed, hands over his head as Nightmare finally thrusted into him deep, both void monsters crying out in pleasure while Blue's walls were bruising at the rough pace Nightmare kept up. Blue was trembling as his eye lights went out, back arching at the mind numbing orgasm he was fucked through. He didn't get much time to come down before building back up again, this time with a tentacle pressing down and circling his clit. </p>
<p>Nightmare planted his hips firmly against Blue's when his little pet screamed his name, watching as another climax ripped its way through the small guardian. His tongue hung out of his mouth and tears streamed down Blue's pretty face at the overstimulation, pussy throbbing at the hot seed making a home inside of him. He vaguely wondered if Nightmare enjoyed this just as much as he did, if not more but once his hazy little eye lights landed on Nightmare all doubts left his mind. </p>
<p>The self proclaimed King was frazzled, panting and staring at the swollen belly his magic swirled in, rattling and purring in delight when he went to touch it, rubbing circled into Blue's stomach. "I think a bath is best suited for us now. How are you feeling-" not that he needed to ask but it was best to make sure his pet was okay enough to move around. </p>
<p>"Goo-... mmm" Blue's voice was croaking, tired sounding though he looked immensely pleased with this outcome. "Bath?" He looked down the King's body and noticed they were holding each other's hand. It felt warm… nice. </p>
<p>"Indeed. I'll make Killer give you some spare clothing. You will soak in the tub until I return, and if I find you missing my pet- I will chase you down and chain you to my bed. Am I understood?" Nightmare slowly eased out of Blue, his eye light focusing on the cum seeping out of his pet, not noticing the satisfied look on the other. </p>
<p>"M'kay- mwehehe" Blue was perfectly fine staying with Nightmare for however long- he wasn't a threat and he trusted Error's capabilities if anything were to go haywire. </p>
<p>The small guardian slumped his head on Nightmare as they went to the bathroom, the rest of Blue's clothing was discarded and he soon was set to soak in the large porcelain tub. His eyes drifted closed after Nightmare pat his head and offered him a clean towelette and soap, relaxing a moment more when he heard the large skeleton leave. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain this to Error, perhaps he wouldn't have to, Error let him do whatever he wanted anyways. Besides, Blue actually really did want to get to know Nightmare better, in more ways than just sex.</p>
<p>His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and closing gently and he peeked out of the tub to see Nightmare holding clean clothes. They were put to the side as Night stripped and joined Blue in the tub, taking away the soap and towelette since Blue hadn't started yet. The suds ran down Blue's figure as he was cleaned thoroughly, his yellow eyes keeping a close watch on the black skeletal hands. </p>
<p>For someone so big, Nightmare sure seemed to know his way around smaller figures. Blue had an inkling that Nightmare was a real big softy in disguise. A fluttering giggle escaped Blue when Nightmare grazed over Blue's sternum making Night scoff though he looked pleased still. </p>
<p>"Why aren't you scared? You baffle me, you weren't even phased when I first met you…" Nightmare prodded Blue and the small skeleton easily gave in and turned to give Nightmare a smile. </p>
<p>"Because if you wanted to 'dust' me then you wouldn't have lured me over just to trap me. I'm incapable of dying anyways so there's not much for me to fear, perks of being part of the Void now." Blue winked and grabbed the wash cloth from Nightmare so he could clean the larger next. </p>
<p>"You're insane." Nightmare couldn't say he fully trusted Blue, but he didn't see the other as a threat in any way. He was merely a pet in Nightmare's eye… a special pet that was his and his alone. </p>
<p>"I'm probably not any more sane than you are. How come you have this big castle in the middle of nowhere anyways? Why else lives here? </p>
<p>A small huff left Nightmare and he shrugged, "For the aesthetic, and I'm working on it. I have a few wandering skeletons I want to keep here… you're one of them. I wasn't joking when I said I wanted to keep you." </p>
<p>"You mean keep as in date right?" </p>
<p>Nightmare sputtered and his face turned teal, he narrowed his eye at Blue who was laughing at his reaction. "I-I mean might as well! I'm interested in you, and attracted to you… I don't mind being your 'pet' or whatever but I don't want to stay cooped up in a castle the whole time." </p>
<p>Nightmare processed the words while Blue rested on him after he finished cleaning the other. His hands rested on Blue's back, keeping him in place. "I'll put a collar on you then if you plan to leave." </p>
<p>"Deal." Blue snorted and rested his eyes, listening to the soft thump coming from Nightmare’s soul. It was almost perfect, he couldn't believe his luck! He had just been annoyed that Dancetale Sans and Pap were dating and now he had a relationship too… it was too good to be true. </p>
<p>Really. </p>
<p>The peace did not last long at all as yelling was heard outside the doors until they were kicked open and there stood a nervous looking Killer and a pissed off glitch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Despise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Error hates rebooting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were a lot of underhanded things that Error sometimes questioned himself doing. Most of them relating to his stance on the multiverse, and most of the time because his memory came and went. There were some days in the multiverse where he simply lost track of time and stared out at the galaxy in a quiet Outertale, forgetting who he was, what his purpose was. Then he snapped out of it, frowning at the marks scattering his body when he recalled he was supposed to be with someone… not Blue. Error didn't really know anyone other than Blue- personally anyways. </p>
<p>The kid grew up right before his eyes, while Blue's brother… well Error always found glee whenever he went to check up on that bastard. The Underswap brother had made it to the surface, though the whole underground took a little less joy in it because a piece of their puzzle was missing. </p>
<p>Everyone had forgotten about Blue, everyone except the brother. His own personal hell Error liked to call it. Morally he couldn't care less what happened, he slowed down the coding in that universe to drag things out as long as possible but his plan backfired. </p>
<p>Error crouched on top of a grave with a sucker in his mouth, staring at the name engraved in stone. Six years was all it took for Papyrus to finally snap, they apparently found his dust scattered across some blue gloves in his living room. Freak. Someone had been taking care of this site though which the Destroyer mocked in disgust, taking the memorial flowers and throwing them into the void. He didn't deserve them, Error was a bastard in his own right, but in his defence it was for his job. This Papyrus however, deserved far more than death. Error knew little details about what Blue’s brother did to him, but what he did… Well, he held no remorse for this creature. </p>
<p>A soft echo of a scoff surrounded Error and he glitched to the side, glancing at the small ghostly child appearing beside him. “You’re so cruel… Didn’t we tell you to never come back the first time you came here?” They sniffled, looking at the grave Papyrus was buried in. </p>
<p>The child… was something Error didn’t know how to get rid of. It was an anomaly of one child with two souls, both alive yet dead at the same time. In a sense that Error was the only one who was able to see them. Chara and Frisk. They had been… friends with Papyrus, if he could call it that. Error’s eyes looked down at the blue gloves on the child’s hands and he snarled, “I-I don’t see wh-where y-you get off telling me what t-to do, runt. Still having problems with-with yo-your memories or do I-I have to remind you who k-killed you again?” </p>
<p>The child looked up angry, confused and sad, angling it all at him. “You’re a liar- why would we trust anyone who takes flowers from a grave? Papyrus helped us- he was a good monster.” They defended as tears fell down their cheeks. </p>
<p>“To-tough words for some-one with bones in th-their back.” Error felt pity, and anger at them. He was never able to get through with Chara or Frisk, one was stubborn and the other too trustworthy. He had been able to fix the resets in this world as well as the corruption, at this point… it was just a glitch that the child was still here in spirit form only. </p>
<p>They huffed and crossed their arms, ignoring the hot yet freezing feeling in their back. No, they would always refuse that Papyrus had done something that bad to them. “Leave Error- stop returning. Please… you’re just dragging this on, let him rest.” They stood in front of the grave and had a stare down with Error. </p>
<p>Error rubbed his face, taking in a deep breath before staring back at the spirit, then to the grave. Perhaps it was finally time to cut ties with this useless universe once and for all. Blue was no longer connected to it- nor had he ever wanted to return in the six years they’ve lived together. Error swiped his hand in the air and brought up the text box of coding in it, confusing the spirit as they watched him. “You’re r-right Chara, Frisk… Th-the only way I-I can leave this alone now is if it just… disappears.” The chuckle that erupted from Error was unhinged as he eyed the string of coding that would erase this world. “H-How many t-times have I been h-here now? Every time i-it seems like i-it would be s-so easy b-but.” But what would Blue think of him. Would Blue even bat an eye if he saw his universe gone. Did Blue even view it as his universe anymore? </p>
<p>The spirit in front of him flickered uneasy, floating backwards until their body went past the grave, hiding behind the headstone. “What do you mean? L-leave!” They shouldn’t feel scared- why were they scared?</p>
<p>Error tsked as his thoughts were interrupted by the brats, “No-none of your business.” He glitched backwards and to the side and turned away from it all. “Be i-in denial. S-See where th-that leads you.” he waved them off and opened a portal under his feet, dropping down into it so the brats couldn’t rebuttal even if they wanted to. He was gone before they knew it, codes left untouched once more.</p>
<p>Error stood in the Void, the static he heard was a bit louder, more jagged, whispering destruction and chaos. Who was there to stop him from ending a few worlds a bit early? He could easily let his frustration out on that despicable world in general. He was Destruction, and no one needed to keep him in line, not Blue certainly- not- not… there was someone though wasn’t there? Someone to keep him in check, and yet every time Error thought he might get close to breaking open that case, he rebooted.</p>
<p>The destroyer hadn’t a clue how long he had been laying down for after the reboot but his head felt more clear, the glitches were at a minimum… Where was Blue? He could have sworn Blue was here the last time he was in the void right? Error sat up and fixed his scarf, scratching his skull as he pulled out his phone, Blue had insisted on getting them after seeing the Dancetale brothers get them. Blue had texted him not too long ago it seemed, he was in Dancetale still. Of course. Blue loved to dance… as much as he did sometimes but Error hadn’t danced since the little mishap in Blue’s class one time. </p>
<p>The parents were invited to join in for a warmup, it had been a holiday of some sorts with hearts and sweets- Error made sure not to miss that class because there had been chocolate and that's how the bastards got him. Blue had known Error could dance but had never actually seen it before, and all his little friends had seen the other parents dance but not Error. He had been cornered while eating his sweets, by Blue and his starry demeanor. They were dancing with their parents in class, giggling and listening to the happy and bright sounds from each parent as they danced with their kids… </p>
<p>Well when it came time for Blue and Error, the sound that came from Error’s soul was anything but happy. It was a tune of despair and longing, which Error felt was appropriate given that he remembered something that time he danced. </p>
<p>He had separated from Blue quickly, holding his chest as the faint memory played in his head. His arms around a small waist with a big bump, the colorful splatters that sent him into a state of regret and panic. Error had rebooted in the class and woke up on a stretcher with Blue crying beside him. He hadn’t danced since and that haunting image stayed in his brain along with the cries of his name. Error sighed and put his phone away, he didn’t visit dancetale a whole lot after that one, nor did Blue ask him to come if he didn’t want to. </p>
<p>He stood and rolled his shoulders, bringing up the text box after confirming Blue’s whereabouts, it was time he went back to his job, the corruptions were slowly being erased one by one thanks to him but they were still everywhere. He was always busy thanks to them, not that he minded, the destruction he caused kept his mind far away from his faint memories, and that’s how he wanted to keep things for now. Error snatched a handful of codes and opened up a portal, getting to work and getting lost in it until the next time Blue texted him. </p>
<p>Error was covered in black dust, pulling his phone out of his jacket pocket when hearing a ding. Outer tale- a safe choice. It was one of Error’s favorite multiverse sets, the detailed constellations, mass swirls of black and an array of colors. He once flung himself into- or onto a black hole… he wanted to do it again but apparently Blue had been frightened after that and asked him not to. The kid was a party pooper sometimes. Error sighed and sent a thumbs up, wanting to go as well… but he had a bigger mess here than he thought. The universe he was in now was just on the edge of needing to be purged but it was not quite there, so it was a longer job than usual. He pocketed the phone and tugged on his strings, petrifying the few corrupted souls that were on the loose. Stars how he wish he could relax after this. Maybe he would join Blue after this was complete… It wouldn’t hurt to take a little break. </p>
<p>Feeling better about his future decisions Error went back to the codes with newfound vigour. <br/>It wasn’t until hours later when Error realized the huge mistake he had made. </p>
<p>He had gone back to their home spot in the void to clean himself up from dust, when he checked on Blue's location, pulling on the string and frowning when it passed up the usual Outertale they sometimes went to. Not out of place for Blue though, the kid liked to explore, but… wait. The string was also appearing in the void as well. That couldn't be right, why would Ble be somewhere in the void other than here, where Error was now. It was marked so there shouldn't be a reason for Blue to wander or get lost in the void. </p>
<p>Error wiped the rest of the dust off himself and tugged on the string, starting to follow it with a grim expression. He at least texted Blue he was on his way in case but he got nothing in return, sort of worrisome for someone far in the void where there was… a castle? This couldn't be right- Error opened his text box, hovering it over the castle off in the distance, his soul beating a mile a minute at what he might find. </p>
<p>It took a bit longer than usual to read what was coded as Error was glitching, close to another reboot. His breath hitched when reading the name on the screen. </p>
<p>"Nightmare's Castle" </p>
<p>The name stuck something in Error, he erased the text box from his sight and pushed away the feeling of unease from his mind and brought forth anger. Anger at this situation, at the unease that Blue was here in the void and hadn't contacted him- the few possibilities as why did not sit well with him in the slightest so Error made his anger known as he glitched his way to the castle, tugging on his strings to help him there. </p>
<p>The large iron doors he sliced through with ease, kicking them in and startling the- wait, was that a Sans?</p>
<p>Killer was up on his feet in seconds when the door was slammed- or well broken into. His face turned into a snarl- then into one of shock and dread as he strained his neck to look at the large intimidating form standing before him, rivaling Nightmare himself. "Holy Shit-" he dodged a set of attacks aimed for him, wire like string slicing the sofa and floor instead of him. </p>
<p>"Sh-shit is r-right! Wh-ere i-is he! Bl-ue!" Error grunted as the LV filled Sans tried to attack him back, not impressed as he only managed to hit one of the error codes that popped up, blocking the attack for him. The destroyer strung his string around him and attached him to the wall momentarily, unable to hear the spews vomiting out of their mouth as static filled his head. </p>
<p>Blue was definitely here- the string was loose and curving the corner, which Error quickly followed, unaware that the murderous Sans had gotten free and was following him, though unable to touch him. </p>
<p>No, Error didn't come back to his senses until he was opening another door and- fuck where was the bleach when you needed it. His strings went slack and he covered his eyes with a loud groan, "B-l-lue! Fu-cker! -pho-one on y-ou-" Error turned his body around before he froze and started a reboot that lasted a while. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nightmare stared at the large skeleton that had barged in, not seeing Blue get out of the tub. His eye light focused on the black and red bones he could see, the scarf that was so similar to Ink's though it was a different color- he had to be- no, there was no question of it. This was who he was looking for. Nightmare could see, though his bones were black the ink markings on his arms and legs were exactly the same as Ink. </p>
<p>The only question was… could he trust this man. Would Ink even trust Nightmare if he showed up… after what happened with Dream he doubted it. This was a whole shit show Nightmare needed to carefully plan- wait why was he frozen. </p>
<p>Blue had tugged a robe on and was ignoring Killer as he moved past Error and found his phone in his shorts pocket- indeed Error had texted him. Oh no… how was he going to convince Error to leave Nightmare alone- maybe he would just ignore it- Error was never interested in sex, or so it seemed when it came to Blue. They could get past this somehow! He ended up sitting by Error's feet and giving a shy smile to Nightmare. "Well- I warned you he would come. Ahem, Nightmare this is Error, my guardian- hey!" Blue slapped the knife out of Killer's hand as he had been trying to poke Error with it. </p>
<p>"Yes you did. I didn't take it lightly. His name is Error you say? What's happening with him? He's frozen solid- there's… a bar above his head." Nightmare had slipped on a robe and lightly smacked Killer upside the head with a tentacle.</p>
<p>"Oh come on! You're just going to let him be- boss I'll have you know this monstrosity just tried to kill me in the living room after cutting open the god damn front door. Guardian or whatever or not- we should lock him up or kill him. He's too dangerous!" Killed pocketed the knife and threw up his hands, frustrated and on edge about the whole situation. </p>
<p>"I'd watch your mouth if I were you Killer. This 'monstrosity' is my supposed father." Nightmare scoffed and circled Error and Blue. </p>
<p>"Wait- I'm sorry I'm hearing you wrong. Error has no- there's no possible way! Mwehehe, I think you have the wrong skeleton." Blue stood, eyeing both Nightmare and Error… why couldn't he get the resemblance out of his head now. </p>
<p>"I'm assuming amnesia. If he's reacting this way to an influx or outburst of emotions then it's likely he has a hard time remembering his past as a creature of the void? I know someone similar, except he doesn't show emotion at all." Nightmare touched the bar at the top of Error's head as it was just hovering there, barely going up. </p>
<p>Blue gulped and blinked, racking his brain for a moment. This was going to be a lot to take in. "Ah, well… Error, yes? I guess? He is rebooting- it happens when he's going through something overwhelming, or… or if he remembers something." Blue looked down. He remembered the Valentines dance in Dancetale, when Error first remembered something big. This wasn't as bad but… it was close, the bar was barely moving. "But he's never mentioned having kids- or anything like that… I think he once had a partner, because of the marks but he rarely brings it up, the moment he does he ends up forgetting about it again and it's just painful to watch…" Blue wrung his hands together anxiously and Nightmare sighed. </p>
<p>"Killer, you are excused for the night. This matter does not involve you for now, I will call for you later." Nightmare gave Killer one glance before his tendrils began picking up Error. </p>
<p>"Wait- what are you doing?" Blue scrambled to stay next to Error's side. "Are you two really related? How do you know for sure?" Blue could keep asking questions all day but Nightmare's hand shot out and stopped him. </p>
<p>"I'll answer your questions later. For now I do not intend on telling Error. As it seems he would not handle the information well. I am simply Nightmare, King of Negativity and a creature of the void to him, to dissuade any confusion and to keep another reboot from happening. Blue… trust in me for this, I will tell you everything in my office after a night's rest." Nightmare watched as Blue looked between him and Error, seemingly coming to an understanding as the smaller skeleton nodded finally. The hand went away and Nightmare leaned down to kiss Blue once. "I do plan on keeping you still. That hasn't changed." He winked. </p>
<p>Blue flustered and sighed, "Okay King of flirts. Where are you taking Error? I don't want to leave his side until he wakes up… reboots are drainful. He usually wakes up from them disoriented so I need to be with him."</p>
<p>"That won't be a problem. I just figured he wouldn't want to be laying on a bed we recently copulated in." Nightmare chuckled sadistically as Blue lightly slapped his arm. "The bedroom here will do just fine, I'll see to it that your clothes are washed, if you need anything from me at all, or if Error wakes up soon, my office is the first room upstairs down the hall. I will be in there until further notice. Get some rest, my pet." Nightmare had laid the glitch on the bed, petting Blue. He wanted to say something more but he left it.</p>
<p>Blue watched Nightmare's back as he went back to his room to change and Blue slowly closed the door and he ended up sitting on the edge of the bed. "Oh Error… this is all such a mess." He rubbed his skull and took a deep breath, taking in the new information. Was Nightmare really… well when looking at Error he could definitely see resemblance, but then again almost every sans resembled one another in a way, but only Nightmare was as big as Error. Nightmare was actually born in the void unlike Blue who was made.</p>
<p>He couldn't just ask Error either, he knew Nightmare was right to hold off, but it didn't stop him from being curious as to the how. More importantly… Nightmare knew Error's partner. That was something to look forward to right? Blue smiled sadly at Error, his bar had raised a bit more. This one looked like it was going to take a full day at most. </p>
<p>In that time Blue had gotten clean clothes, a meal and a book to read while he stayed by Error's side. He was waiting in anticipation as the last bit of the bar was filling up and suddenly- Error fell into the bed, groaning and sighing as he rubbed his face. "Bl-ue?" Error looked around slowly and grunted when seeing Blue right beside him. </p>
<p>"Wh-ere are we?" Error sat up slowly, he felt the presence of the void, but… they were in a… oh fuck, the castle. He glared at Blue who shyly raised his hands. </p>
<p>"To be fair- I don't think you would have liked it if I texted you in that moment anyways. Ahem, but we are in Nightmare's castle, do you remember seeing him?" Blue sat up a little more. </p>
<p>Error groaned, "Y-es! Tho-ugh i-i would li-ke to n-not be reminded of th-at. H-he's a void c-creature tho-ugh so… I gu-uess he can b-be tr-trusted. T-o an extent." Error didn't sense any malicious intent towards Blue in any case so… if Blue was happy then he wouldn't touch this place with a ten foot pole. For now.</p>
<p>"Oh- sweet! But I have a request before you leave, because I wanted to stay a little longer, Nightmare wants to meet with you. He says he knows another Void creature that has memory problems like you." Blue stood up and gestured for Error to do the same.</p>
<p>Error tsked as he got up, following Blue, "For a mi-inute. The-then I'm leaving." Error despised Nightmare already. He was starting to glitch a bit more as they walked the stairs up to Nightmare's office. Blue ended up knocking on the door, looking back at Error as it creaked open. </p>
<p>"Al-right- stop th-e cr-eapy ass th-e-atrics. Wh-what do y-you want slime ball." Error rolled his shoulders and barged into the room. </p>
<p>Blue trailed behind him and waved at Killer when seeing him sitting on a sofa at one wall end of the room. He got a wave and snicker in return. </p>
<p>Killer at least looked amused by Error's anger, definitely the boss's father. His snickering came to an end at the death glare both Error and Nightmare gave him, he sunk further into the couch and gulped, eyes trailing down to the knife in his hands. </p>
<p>"Ahem. I don't particularly want anything from you. I simply thought you might want some details about my… friend. You two seemed to be in similar positions from my perspective, given what Blue has told me. I figured you might be connected somehow." Nightmare put his elbows on his desk, clasping his hands together. His tendrils moved behind him slow and calculating. </p>
<p>"I'm n-not. In-t-erested." Error crossed his arms. He couldn't. He didn't want to remember his past if every time he did he had to go through a reboot. If this stranger was a part of his past then he never wanted to meet them. </p>
<p>Nightmare scowled and Blue pat Error's arm. "Just keep it in mind, this could be a good thing right? What if it fixes your so-" Blue jumped as Error turned to him, raising his voice.</p>
<p>"Blue! I sa-id no. Keep m-me ou-t of your pl-ans. I've g-got sh-shit to do." Error grumpily pat Blue's head and turned to leave. </p>
<p>"You're making a mistake! You're abandoning him if you leave now! Error!" Nightmare's voice boomed and he slapped his hands onto the desk when Error slammed the door behind him. </p>
<p>"What a nice short -snert- family reunion. I see where you get your temper from Nightlight." Killer dodged the swipe of a tentacle and chuckled. </p>
<p>Blue groaned and circled the room. "I'll help you Nightmare- Error is stubborn but we can trick them into meeting up somehow. This needs to happen, he can't keep running himself down again and again. What's their name? Maybe if I say it or something it'll jog his memory." Blue was grabbed and brought over to Nightmare, sat on the desk. </p>
<p>"Don't you worry too much about it. It might be a more delicate process than I thought it might be, especially with an unwilling participant. You just keep doing whatever it is you've been, don't bring up anything until I've given the say so." Nightmare grumbled and fed off of Blue's annoyance, his eye twitching as Killer radiated glee from the side of the room. </p>
<p>"So… what's up with it all anyway? Do you know about Error's past? He never brings it up…" Blue sighed, kicking his feet out as he was held to the desk. Not much he could do from there. </p>
<p>"No. I don't and that's the problem. His… partner, well he got a glimpse of the emotions he had felt prior to my… ugh birth I suppose. None of it was good, all I can speculate is that they went through something agonizing and were separated. The amnesia could be them blocking it out completely or actual trauma- except Ink doesn't have a soul…" Nightmare was mumbling on, leaning onto the desk beside Blue. </p>
<p>"Error has… two souls. Sort of." Blue admitted, scratching his cheek a bit. "His encases a smaller one- though I've only seen it once- it was… how do I put this." The small guardian fumbled with his hands, making a breaking motion and wincing. "Caked in tar- oily and cracked beyond repair? That's what the smaller soul looked like, Error's was bigger, but more… ghostly, like fog. That's the best way I can describe them. Do you think the other soul is… erm Ink's?" </p>
<p>Knowing Blue felt guilty about telling this bit of information, Nightmare held his hand begrudgingly, humming in thought. "Then I should look into that as well. Though it might be hard. The information is good to have however."</p>
<p>Blue watched Nightmare, squeezing his hand and jumping when he heard the creak of the door and then it closed. Killer had left, probably bored.</p>
<p>"Nightmare… what are your motives? I mean I understand what you are doing is a good deed, trying to bring Error and your friend together to reunite… but I thought you were the 'King of Negativity'. This doesn't seem so negative to me."</p>
<p>He gave a kind smile when Nightmare grunted his way and squeezed Blue's hand. </p>
<p>"It's a personal matter… complicated. I guess the simplest way to put it is that I owe Ink, he showed me there was a lot more to life than just being a beacon of despair. I would have turned out far worse if it were not for his guidance." Nightmare's grip on Blue's hand and waist slackened, his tendrils slowly slumping to the ground. </p>
<p>"Well then let's do our best to help them both. To the Destroyer of multiverses-" </p>
<p>"And to the Creator of all." </p>
<p>The two stared at one another, a small spark of laughter erupting from them both before beginning to plan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was in a slump from work but I am back baby. Sorry it took longer to get this chapter out, I wasn't in the mood to do much for a little while hah, but inspiration has hit and I'm going with the flow.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ink and Fresh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ink makes a few new creations and there's some hope that things will get better.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shorter chapter but fluffy too</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Living had never felt so dragging before, in which each moment felt like it lasted hours and the stone statue before Ink stood as still as ever. Flowers had started appearing around the statue, Ink couldn’t remember making them. He couldn’t recognize the colors, or if they had any colors at all, but they stood tall and unwavering unlike himself. The Creator sat with his back against Dream’s statue, looking up at the petrified look on his face, reaching out to no one; Ink had tried multiple things to try and get Dream out of this state to no avail. He had lost any and all motivation do to much a while ago, opting to just stare at his… was Dream his to call his own? In some instances, Ink wanted to believe so, but that would make him a failure wouldn’t it. Either way he was, there had been nothing he could do to stop whatever had happened to Dream, and there had been nothing he could find of his Moon, Nightmare, in the aftermath. </p>
<p>Ink trembled and took in a sharp breath, bringing his knees up to his chest, laying down his brush beside him. “Dream…” his voice cracked, sounded dry, fading out at the end. When was the last time he got up to do something? Nothing sounded right to him anymore, creating seemed like a useless chore when there were still countless bubbles surrounding him- though occasionally he could hear the faint pop of one here or there. So… something was indeed happening, without him needing to be there. </p>
<p>He snapped out of his trance as something floated in front of his face, drifting by with ease and splattering into his socket as it popped. One of the tar like bubbles… Ink blinked and sat up, popping his spine along the way. The inky substance stuck to him and he used his shirt to wipe it off, huffing cut short when his eyes glanced up into the distance. There was someone- no, multiple beings watching him, though they vanished a moment later. He at least got to see the large figure with dripping tendrils- who looked a lot like Nightmare. It couldn’t be though- Ink wiped his eyes and grabbed his brush.</p>
<p>“Dream… if you can hear me just know that I’m going to get you out of there. One way or another, so… please hang tight for me. I need you here with me.” Ink slowly rubbed Dream’s extended hand as he stood up. Motivation or not, he would need to pull through and try again and again until Dream and Nightmare were both safe with him again. </p>
<p>Ink trampled the flowers that had grown around Dream, his ever shifting eye lights staring down at the long dangling roots that came from them. He knew he was unable to do this task alone, his mind was filled with thoughts only of the two guardians, and though he could feel no grief, this emptiness was a close second to what that might be. No- if Ink wanted to get somewhere he was going to need a second mind in on this, someone more… creative than he was right now. He had never tried creating a singular life before, without the complications of a universe or… pregnancy to go along with it, but surely it shouldn’t be that hard. His eyes drifted back to Dream’s statue, gripping his brush as resolve settled in his bones. </p>
<p>“For them… I can do this, just a little bit of concentration…” Ink mumbled, lifting his brush. The inky markings on his bones twirled and pooled down to his fingertips and into his brush, down to the tip, using it to draw and create someone in his image but with a splash more of creativity and thought. He took a step back and made the finishing touches atop the skeleton’s skull, biting his tongue when blank sockets stared at him. The skeleton seemed off, unmoving for a moment and nearly lifeless until it raised it’s arms and looked down at itself. </p>
<p>“Was’ up with the garb? Couldn’ even spare some bling, it’s hella bright in the Void my Inky dude.” The skeleton pat himself down and looked back up at Ink, grabbing the brush from his hands. </p>
<p>“W-Wait, give that back- here, I’ll make you some ‘bling’. Ahem, but after I have a job for you-” Ink took his brush back, flustered at first but standing even straighter as he added ‘bling’ to the skeleton, some sunglasses, as the empty sockets would be unnerving to most, some fingerless gloves as per the skeleton’s request, a bucket hat? Some beads for his shoe laces- not that they needed any but okay.</p>
<p>“An ya know themes pouches from the 80’s, tha ones yer put around yer waist-” </p>
<p>“You mean fanny packs?” Ink raised a brow as he aimed the brush at the skeleton’s waist and made a bright neon green one that matched the rest of his colorful attire. </p>
<p>“Aye, now I do be lookin’ pretty fly am I right or am I right?” The skeleton gave a spin and puffed out his jacket as Ink rubbed his face and sighed. </p>
<p>“I suppose you do, but that isn’t why I made you…” Ink paused. He hadn’t come up with a name for this skeleton. </p>
<p>“Eh, just call me Fresh, cause I’m the freshest thing ‘round these parts grandpa.” Fresh aimed his fingers at Ink and chuckled. </p>
<p>“Right- hey! I’m not… okay maybe I am on the older side- but you were created in my image, we’re technically the same age. Not what I wanted to talk to you about however.” Ink cleared his throat, voice still ragged sounding and rough. </p>
<p>“Not that it matters ter ya but fyi, next time yer making a skele as rad as me in yer image, put a soul inside them home slice.” Fresh sauntered over and put his arm over Ink’s shoulders. “‘N not ta brag but I a’ready know wha’ yer going ta ask me, I got yer memories all smashed inside my noggin, it ain’t a pretty sight up there Inky, no wonder yer be blocking out shiz. It’s bogus” Fresh chuckled as he looked at Inks surprised face. </p>
<p>“Wait-” Ink squeezed his brush and flinched as Fresh squeezed his shoulder and his smile quickly turned into a frown.</p>
<p>“No. Yer gonna listen ‘ere and listen good. I ain’t tellin’ yer jack about wha’ yer repressed. It’s blocked off fer a reason, and ‘ere’s anotha thin’, in order fer me ta do my ‘job’ in helping ya find Nightmare, Imma need yer to work on a little project, an’ I wan’ it done by the time I get back.” Fresh moved as Ink had frozen in place, listening sincerely. </p>
<p>“Who do you think you are to just make demands like this? I made you-” Inkgasped as his legs were knocked out from under him, Fresh caught him before he hit the ground, keeping Ink in a dip as he covered his mouth and shushed him. </p>
<p>“Yer made me, an’ now yer reapin’ tha consequences, so don’ have a cow aiight? ‘Ere are my demands Inkster, I wan’ yer ta make something that helps us both, I wan’ emotions just as much as yer do though yer so in denial about i’. I will go searchin’ for yer precious moon, so long as yer make us somethin’ equivalent ta a soul. Am I understood precious?” Fresh mocked with a grin spreading across his face. </p>
<p>“I understand what you’re getting at, but I’ve never done anything like that, if I could make a soul don’t you think I would have already?” Ink moved the hand away from his mouth and went lax in Fresh’s arms. His body was exhausted from sitting against Dream. </p>
<p>“I thin’ yer can work somethin’ out. I ain’t askin’ fer a soul Inky, emotions will do just fine too. Yer running around like a chicken with it’s head cut off. Yer gonna fall down eventually and yer not gonna get back up. I’m no’ gonna suffer tha’ same fate.” He stood back up, holding onto Ink while Ink regained his footing. </p>
<p>“I can’t make any promises, but so long as you do what I wanted you to… then I will try.” Ink looked back at Dream just as Fresh did and they both grew quiet. </p>
<p>“I’ll see if dere’s somethin’ we can do abou’ him too. Give me a key.” Fresh stepped back and held out his hand, expecting Ink to get what he was talking about. Fresh had been made in Ink’s image sure, but he didn’t have Ink’s abilities. He couldn’t get into the multiverse without some help. </p>
<p>Ink tore his eyes away from Dream and solemnly made a key for Fresh, handing it over and watching as Fresh put it in his fanny pack. “Please find him for me… he’s got to be out there somewhere, I know so.” His shoulders slumped and Ink jerked forward when Fresh gave him a few hearty pats on the back. </p>
<p>“Don’t sweat it Inky, I’ll take it from ‘ere. I’ll catch ya on the flip.” Fresh winked at his creator and dug out the key, tugging at the air with it and making a rip. Ink didn’t blink as he watched his creation do a flip as he went in. </p>
<p>Instead Ink looked down at the handle of his brush and walked over to the pile of flowers closer to Dream, sitting down. Thankfully the strange occurrence with Fresh livened him up a bit, thoughts flowed just a bit easier as he ran his fingers through the hair of the paint brush, imagining what sort of ways he could bring to life real emotions. A device might be too inconvenient, something like that could be easily misplaced or tossed aside without a second thought. Perhaps through consumption, picking and choosing what emotions they might want to feel, that would be far more practical for Ink’s sake. There were some things he would rather not feel again. The scared looks on Dream’s and Nightmare’s faces was not something he wanted to relive. Consumption seemed to be the best course of going about this, for his own sake he hoped Fresh be fine with this outcome. </p>
<p>With a focused expression Ink began creating again, bringing to life vials upon vials or trial and error, dumping out the failures on top of the flowers and letting them soak up the colorful liquid. Each color was supposed to represent a different emotion- and mostly Ink was at a loss for a few hours until he drank from a red vial and it sparked something. Ink growled and threw his brush into the flowerbed, puffing up his chest with newfound frustration and anger. The red liquid spilled out of the vial when Ink dumped it out, pissed off at himself for the countless failures- but beyond angry with himself after he realized what just happened, and what exactly he just dumped out.</p>
<p>“Shit. What the-” Ink took a deep breath and stood, stomping over to the paintbrush and gripping it tightly as he made a few more vials, of different colors, using the same line of thought he had when he made the red one. The whole assorted rainbow laid out in front of him, including white, as a sort of pallet cleanser. He dipped his finger in the white liquid and sampled it first, anger ebbing away until he felt nothing again. </p>
<p>“Okay, this is a good sign… Fresh might not tear my head off now.” Ink chuckled dryly, “Next up...orange.” Ink once more dipped a finger in and tested it, blinking when he felt a spark of creativity. He could make these better, they tasted like nothing now but he could add flavors to them. </p>
<p>This process went on, Ink losing track of time and remaining energetic as he kept himself full of the orange and yellow vials, for creativity and joy. He taste tested the others of course for a minute a piece but didn’t let them linger long. </p>
<p>Ink started to finally calm down as he set up a sash of the vials across his chest for easy access, putting the copies of them in a zip up bag for Fresh whenever he returned… but then Ink opened his mouth and looked at Dream, slowly shutting it. Happiness certainly didn’t feel like the correct emotion to feel when he looked at the stone statue. He glanced down at his sash and hesitantly took some of the blue, feeling a wave of sadness wash over him when his eyes reached Dream once more. Ink moved closer to the statue, running his hand over Dream’s arm again. He couldn’t recall much of what happened when the guardians had too much of one or the other when it came to positivity and negativity. </p>
<p>Was it possible that Dream might be able to feel even slightly better in this state if Ink poured some of the yellow vial on him? He would like to think so, ignoring his better judgement for wishful thinking Ink made a bigger yellow vial just for Dream, taking a shaky breath as he poured it over Dream’s arm. </p>
<p>“Please come back to me Dream. I didn’t know how much I would miss you until now, you and Nightmare have healed me in ways none of us could have imagined, being patient with me, and my lack of knowledge, sticking by my side though I wondered from you both so many times. If… If there was even the slightest chance that either of you came from me… I am so sorry it took this long to finally accept it. I would be content with calling you and Nightmare my sons.” Ink dropped the empty vials into the flowerbed and hugged Dream’s statue, and Ink started to cry. For the loss of his memories, the loss of Nightmare and Dream’s petrification, and for missing the signs that it was entirely likely that the reason Fate dragged him to the boys was because they were his own. </p>
<p>Ink took some more of the blue potion, letting his cries be heard to the void, and whomever made them suffer this long. Dream definitely didn’t deserve this, nor could Ink really tell how he could deserve his either but he let loose, missing the large hand that slowly and weakly grazed his back. Not until the two familiar arms surrounded him did Ink realize what was happening, though Dream was still somewhat grey and stiff, he was moving, hugging Ink and taking short breaths. </p>
<p>Ink sobbed and wiped his eyes, then raised his hands to Dream’s skull, “D-Dream! You-” </p>
<p>“I’m… o-kay.” Dream whispered, stone ebbing away as he regained feeling, blinking back tears when he looked down at Ink and around at the void. “Wha..t happened…?” Dream drawled and slumped when his back no longer was stone. His legs soon gave away and Ink heaved, helping lower Dream to lay in the bed of flowers, sitting next to him and holding his hand shakily. </p>
<p>“Your w-world collapsed. I went away and wh-when I came back you were stone in place of where your world used to be and- Nightmare he’s missing. I haven’t been able to find him anywhere Dream. D-do you not remember what happened at all?” Ink sniffled, flinching some when Dream raised his other hand and started wiping away the tears. </p>
<p>“It’s fuzzy… I was in a lot of pain.” Dream hissed and stiffened up a little before relaxing again as the last of the stone left his body. “I need… some more sleep…” the guardian mumbled, his hand slipped away fromInk’s face and Ink held his other hand to his chest and slowly nodded. </p>
<p>“Get some more rest and we’ll talk more when you wake up. Just.. please wake back up.” Ink pleaded, tensing when Dream’s eyes closed.</p>
<p>He wasn’t given a definitive answer so the creator made some more of the yellow liquid as Dream slept, staying by his side and pouring the liquid over Dream’s chest. “Please don’t leave me again Dream… my son.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More chapters to come.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>